


the story of friendship & heartache

by leahhamishHolmes221B



Series: lies [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Torture, Violence, hint of johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 42,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahhamishHolmes221B/pseuds/leahhamishHolmes221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have there life on the right track. The pair are living normally day to day (or as normally as you can with Sherlock Holmes as your flatmate) but of course everything that goes up must come down and this takes shape in the dreaded adversary Jim Moriarty</p><p> </p><p>(sorry not great at summary's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a fresh start

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first fic so please be gentle but any comments on spelling please tell me.  
> Thank you hope you enjoy

The door closed softly leaving John alone in his office. John sighed, leaned back in his chair and glanced at the clock. It said 13:55, five more minutes before John’s shift ended. He glanced at his phone no new texts, John was getting increasingly worried there was no messages from Sherlock all day. Usually there would be over fifty texts from Sherlock saying things like…

John where did I put my fire extinguisher-SH  
Get milk-SH  
Where’s my head it’s not in the fridge-SH  
Never mind found it in the bath –SH  
Or random facts about a case….  
No one noticed the ink mark on his tie-SH  
Dog belonged to aunt-SH  
Scuff marks on basement floor-SH

John looked at his phone just to make sure but still no texts from Sherlock. He slipped the phone into his pocket, shrugged his white lab coat off and replaced with his warm black coat. He was anxious to get home and check on Sherlock. He made his way out of the surgery shouting a quick goodbye to Sarah as he scanned the main road hoping to catch a glimpse of a shiny black cab.  
He finally arrived in front of 221B he quickly dug out a wad of notes from his pocket, he threw them at the cabbie and opened the door. He was heading towards the stairs when Mrs. Hudson came out of her flat.  
“Oh John, thank goodness your home” she said with a smile “Sherlock’s upstairs, he’s been quite all day didn’t even hear him pluck away at his violin.” “Have you two had a domestic?” she asked with a glint in her eye. “Mrs. Hudson Sherlock and I are not a couple” John answered tiredly. She clucked softly and went back into her flat. John sighed and made his way up to the flat. He walked in and immediately spotted the lanky detective sprawled out on the couch his fingers steepled underneath his chin. “Hello” John said the figure made no movement to acknowledge him but continued staring at the ceiling. The detective was dressed in his usual blue gown with a grey shirt and pyjama bottoms, his feet were bare as usual even though the flat was freezing and he looked exactly as John had left him that morning. John relaxed and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on, moving an experiment concerning human toes.  
“Do you want a cuppa?” John asked looking at Sherlock. The dark curly head gave a curt nod which John took as a yes. John reached up and took down two chipped mugs, dropped a tea bag into each and waited for the kettle to boil.  
“John, do you think I’m a freak?” Sherlock asked quietly still lying on the couch.  
John froze his brain taking a while for what Sherlock said to sink in. “What?” he said spinning around to face Sherlock and ignoring the soft click of the kettle. Sherlock spun around and sat upright on the couch still avoiding John’s gaze.  
“John you know I don’t like repeating myself, you heard me” Sherlock said after a minute meeting John’s gaze. Sherlock was wearing his emotionless mask but John could see a hint of vulnerability in his green-blue eyes.  
“Why would you ask me that you know I think your brilliant, a little odd in your own way and I’d really appreciate no more heads in the fridge.” John said with a hint of a smile “why the sudden question is it Donovan Again?” he asked with a steely look.  
With these words Sherlock’s face relaxed and said with a ghost of a smile playing around his lips “No its not nothing to do what those idiots at the yard, I was thinking about you” he got up and started pacing spitting out deductions “you’re an army doctor who came home injured and needing of a flat. You than moved in with a high functioning sociopath.” He paused pointing at himself with a smile and continued “After that you accompany said sociopath to a crime scene which appears to be four serial suicides which later forces you to shoot a cabbie, than even after all those people including Mycroft said to stay away from me because I’m dangerous you choose to ignore them and stay.” “The only three possible conclusions I can come up with are 1. You are like all those other idiots and are spying on me for money 2.you stay because you miss the adrenalin rush that you got from Afghanistan 3.You can’t find another place to live and can’t bear to live with harry when she’s off the wagon with her drinking problem.  
John stared at him for a second and burst out laughing. “You stupid git, you think I live with you because of Harry’s problem?” he paused. Sherlock stood in front of him a hint of curiosity with John’s statement. “You are my friend that’s why I stay and someone has to shoot cabbies for you.” The side of Sherlock’s mouth curled up and they both burst out laughing.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is on!

The next day, John was writing a new entry on his blog and Sherlock was lying on the couch having retreated into his mind palace. Sherlock’s phone started ringing; Sherlock’s eyes snapped open and snatched up the phone. Sherlock answered with his usual “Sherlock Holmes”; after a second listening to the reply he asked “Where……….we’ll be there in a minute” he said and slipped the phone into his balstaff as he swung it over his shoulders. “Lestrade?” asked John as he set his laptop down on the coffee table and went to grab his coat off the back of his chair. Sherlock rolled his eyes and muttered “obviously” and swooped dramatically out of the room. John chuckled and followed swiftly behind Sherlock, they stepped outside Sherlock raised his magic hailing arm and just as usual a cab pulled up right away. They clamoured in and Sherlock gave the cabbie an address, “Sherlock why are we going to 22 King’s street?” John asked looking closely at Sherlock waiting for the   
moment.   
Sherlock’s eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness as he launched into the case. “Two corpses a male and female found side by side, cause of death slit throat and the most interesting fact the letter E burned into his chest and both of the victim’s hearts were cut out.” “I just hope Anderson doesn't mess up the evidence before I get there “he growled almost jumping up and down with excitement.  
Before the cab came to a complete stop Sherlock ripped off his seat belt and leapt out of the cab not bothering to wait for John. John was left to pay the cabbie and hurry after Sherlock. Sherlock stood waiting impatiently for John holding the yellow police tape for John to pass under. Actions like this make John smile knowing that he was the only person who got to see the other side of Sherlock not just the cold hearted façade he shows everyone else. Donavan came around the corner; her nostrils flared as soon as her eyes fell on the pair and said “why are you here freak?” Sherlock ignored her and stalked past her a sense of him belonging there and arrogance radiating off of him. John followed with a hint of a grin on his face at the sheer venom Donavan was shooting at his flatmate. They came to a tall apartment block. Lestrade was already waiting form them at the door of the apartment (157A) he looked tired is probably the nicest word John could come up with about the inspectors appearance. He had dark purple rings under his eyes and had the faint smell of smoke which means the inspector is at his wits end, he watched them approach warily. “Hello Sherlock, John” he said with a nod towards the pair.  
“Come now Lestrade skip the niceties and say something interesting “replied Sherlock impatiently.  
“OK then” Lestrade answered brushing of Sherlock’s rudeness “both male and female seem to be in their late teens, no identification was found on the bodies and the cause of death is…well quite obvious when you see them. He led them through the small sitting into one of the two bedrooms at the back of the house. Sherlock’s eyes were going mad taking everything in, they slowed down slightly as the landed on the two corpses. John came up behind the detective as he crouched to get a better look at the torn apart throats of the victims. John felt nauseous at the sight; both the corpses were dressed in identical school uniforms. Their wrists and ankles were bound with thick, course rope both with gags stuffed in their mouths. Both of the teens were lying in a large pool of their own blood. The wounds on their throats and chest were deep and vicious meant to cause pain; John knelt beside his friend in order to inspect them better. He almost retched when he caught the copper scent of blood, Come on John he thought to himself you were in the army you can handle this. Just in a few hours you were meeting your gorgeous girlfriend Holly for a nice dinner. Encouraged by the thought he went into doctor mode and completed his examination.  
“John found anything” Sherlock asked after John was finished. John looked up and said “well, both wounds on the chests and throats was made by a large butcher knife with a dull blade going by the skin” he gestured to the ripped edges of the wounds “This though” he continued gesturing to the large letter E craved on the man’s chest. “Was made by the scalpel the edges are to smooth to be anything else and of course the bruising around the ankles and wrists show that they were conscious when the attack happened” he finished and patiently waited until his flatmate was finished with his own deductions.  
“Yes John right on all accounts” Sherlock mumbled he turned to Lestrade and continued “Both students are from Ireland they go to Ratoath College judging by their uniform. They are drug addicts going by the track marks on their arms mostly cocaine, they ran away from home two weeks ago because their parents didn't approve of their relationship and also they owed their dealer a large amount of money. They stole their parent’s credit card in order to hide in England but their dealer found them and to make sure it didn't happen again he but his initial as a warning.”  
Sherlock strolled out of the room and into the street with John following close behind.

 

He rounded the corner into the street behind the apartment. He stopped beside a small puddle; he grabbed his magnifying glass out of his coat pocket to inspect it more closely. “YES!” he shouted suddenly turned around to John and said “get Anderson, this dirt in the puddle is what’s left of their hearts.” John looked puzzled for a minute but understanding slowly came over his face.” You don’t mean….” He spluttered pointing to the ash. “Yes John this is the ash of their hearts, in the fire place in the living room I saw small traces of blood so I knew the hearts were burnt”. “But?” John still looked confused “who’d go through all that trouble”. Sherlock spun around slowly to face John and said in his most calm voice “Someone who thinks this is all a game, someone who says they will burn me.”  
They paused remembering the scene at the pool.   
“I’ll burn you; I will burn the heart out of you”  
Fear crossed John’s face he looked at Sherlock and breathed  
“Moriarty”


	3. Chapter 3

John checked his watch 8:10. He’s ten minutes late, he was wearing a black suit with a matching tie. He felt a flutter of nerves as the cab pulled up outside the restaurant, it’s the first time he and Holly have gone to a proper restaurant usual they go bowling or to the cinema or just curl up on the couch watching “THE HOBBIT” trilogy. He walked in and spotted her at a small table in the corner, she was dressed in a navy blue dressed that made her blue eyes sparkle. Her chocolate hair was put up in a bun and she was wearing her best jewellery. She turned and spotted him giving him a radiant smile with a hint of mischief in her eyes. His cheeks flushed and he hurried over to his seat.  
“Hello love, sorry I’m la……”  
She cut him off with a deep kiss. “Shut up “she said when they finally broke apart. “You know” she continued running her finger over his hand “this restaurant is a bit boring why we don’t head back to my place.” John looked at her then quickly ordered the check; he opened his mouth to say something when he heard his phone “Bing”.   
He ignored it, he gave the waiter his card and John and Holly left the restaurant. They were looking for a cab when is phone went off three more times. “For God Sake!!” John roared in annoyance reaching into his pocket. John unlocked it but Holly reached over to pluck it out of his hand.” Here let’s see who thinks their important enough to interrupt our date” Holly said with a smile. She held the phone close and read the message, John finally flagged a cab down and he got in with Holly still holding the phone. “I think it’s just spam” she said finally handing him back the phone. John took the phone and glanced over the phone, he froze in horror at the texts.  
John joooonnnnnn –SH  
HELP ME-SH  
PLEASE-sh  
Well well Johnny boy you shouldn't have left your prize at home. We are going to have so much fun together-m  
There was only one person who called him Johnny boy. “Take me to 221b Baker Street as fast as you can!” he shouted at the cabbie. “What is it?” Holly asked worry creasing her eyebrow. John turned to her fear clear in his eyes “Moriarty has Sherlock” he stuttered. Her eyes widened in shock, she’d heard the name of course John told her the story. “I’ll pay you a hundred pounds if we’re at Baker Street in five minutes” Holly shouted at the cabbie. The cab jerked in speed and less than three minutes they arrived at Baker Street. Holly threw the money at the cabbie and hurried after John into the apartment. When she arrived up the stairs she found John frozen in the door of the sitting room looking at the kitchen. And there Sherlock was sitting at the microscope exactly where John left him. Sherlock looked up calmly “Hello John, Holly” he said in a cool voice “Could you hand me that beaker?” He continued.   
“Where is he?” John asked looking around the apartment.  
“Who?” Sherlock asked not looking up from his microscope. “John, Moriarty isn't here “Sherlock said after a moment’s silence.  
John seemed stunned “how did you? Oh never mind, anyone want a cup of tea?” John walked into the kitchen and flicked it on. “John let me see the text.” Sherlock demanded with his hand outstretched towards John. “What?” John asked. “John, you've been away all night the only way of getting news about me was is either a call or text but since you walked in and asked about Moriarty it was a text, now let me see it.” Sherlock answered annoyed. John handed him the phone, made three cups of tea and joined Holly on the couch. Sherlock studied the text for a while and started laughing “don’t worry John he’s just trying to scare you” he said and flung John’s phone in the direction of the couch. It landing with a soft “Thump” on the pillow beside Holly’s head, she was curled up with her head in John’s lap. “So, do you want to watch the Hobbit” Holly asked innocently. John looked at her confused “but we only watched it last week?” Holly turned to look at him and pulled him into a kiss, she whispered in his ear “I wasn't planning on us watching the film”   
John smiled “I think I’d enjoy that unfortunately his nibs is here” he said pointing at Sherlock. “Who cares” Holly answered and gave him another kiss then reached over to plop the first disc in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry really short chapter

Boring, predictable those were the two words James Moriarty would use to describe John Watson. Sherlock’s pet was so predictable going home straight to his master at the first sign of trouble, not really caring about that girl he was with. Jim thought but he let a small smile play over his face when the army doctor does something the detective won’t except it would break him, then Jim could have his fun. “Moran, start plan 45 and I think it’s about time we visit my Sherlock” Moriarty said to a tall blond man beside him. “Yes sir” he replied, he left Moriarty. Jim swung around in his black leather chair back to the CCTV monitors. “Let the show begin” he said chuckling. As the camera closed in at the couple lying on the couch. He turned to the other one facing Holly Mac hallister’s apartment, then to the one facing her car and finally the one facing the hospital she works at.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know the character of Sherlock isn't quite accurate but i thought it would be fun to change him slightly

They were halfway through the hobbit the desolation of Smaug. Holly and John where curled up around each other underneath a huge duvet from John’s bed, Sherlock hasn't moved from his spot at the kitchen table. Holly’s head was on John’s warm fluffy jumper, John’s arms where wrapped around her and it was safe and warm . John never got cuddles like this but that’s no surprise living with Sherlock who doesn't liked to be touched except for the occasional handshake. Well, he pretends he doesn't like to be touched but he always gives Leah cuddles when he thinks no one can see him. John was interrupted from his thought by Holly’s laughter, he was about to ask her what she found so funny when his breath left him. Holly was beautiful, her smile could light up a whole room, she had a great sense of humour and the most amazing of all she loved him. A retired army doctor with a messed up shoulder and a leg that acts up all the time. John was amazed she can even stand to be in the same room as him but actually loving him as much as he loves her was unimaginable. He closed his eyes in an attempt to get back his train of thought. He couldn't remember what he was going to ask her but luckily for him Sherlock came to his rescue. “Would you please stop that irritating noise, what’s so humorous any way” Sherlock asked with irritation. “Oh, I was just thinking that the actor who plays Bilbo, umm what’s his name?” Holly asked turning her head towards John.”Ummm it’s Martin Freeman” John answered looking at the back of the DVD.  
“Ya he looks exactly like you, I mean you two could've been twins.” She said giggling. John stared at her for a minute and burst out laughing. “ Ya if we were in the film I’d be Bilbo, you’d be Tauriel the she-elf and Sherlock would be….” John paused looking at his friend not sure what he’d be. “OH I know he would be Smaug the dragon hahaha!” They both started laughing when John leapt to his feet on the couch knocking over holly in the process. He grabbed a walking stick that a client left and starting to pretend to attack Sherlock. He shouted “I may be a hobbit but I will destroy you oh smaug the stupendous with help from my friend Tauriel.” He waved around his imaginary sword and pretended to stab his friend. Sherlock looked up in annoyance at Holly and said “can you please keep your boyfriend under control!” But Holly ran over to a kitchen drawer and drew out a bunch of chopsticks that Sherlock and John saved from so many take ways. She threw one at him and spoke to John “Look Bilbo I got in arrow in his hind go now and finish him off”. John had on a wicked smile and leapt at Sherlock rugby tackling him to the ground; he straddled him and was repeatedly stabbing him with the stick. Sherlock tried to wriggle away but then John started attacking him with tickles, just when he thought it was finished Holly joined in. Sherlock laughed so hard his chest rumbled and tears were running down his face. “Stop now….stop” he gasped trying to push John off of him. John laughed and let Sherlock get to his feet, when Sherlock composed himself his face was like thunder he looked scary. But with his suit was rumbled, his hair looked like he’d been out in a storm and his tears were still drying on his face. “Don’t do that again!” Sherlock roared but with his appearance the couple couldn't take him seriously and burst out laughing.  
Sherlock looked like he was going to strangle them. When I knock came at the door. And Leah walked in.

Leah was 5ft 4 and had dark blond hair. She had piercing blue eyes and was dressed in jeans and a blue striped top. Like John her hands are rough from holding surgical instruments all day. She held a bag of Indian take away, before she could even open her mouth Sherlock was shouting at her. “What took you so long, thank god you’re not a nurse or all your patients would die of hunger!” An angry glint was in her eye but before she can retaliate Holly cut in “What’s that supposed to mean!! Do you really think we only provide food for our patients, we save people’s lives not training to be waitresses!” Sherlock didn't answer but cast his calculating glare to Leah again. “What took you so lo….” He repeated but was cut off when Leah cupped his face and kissed him. He stayed still for a moment but gave in wrapping his lanky arms around her skinny frame and drew her closer. He kissed with so much passion Leah felt slightly dizzy. His lips were soft and warm, comforting and inviting. They stayed like that for a while eyes closed enjoying each other’s warmth. They drew away from each other and smiled. “Feeling better?” Leah asked innocently with a cheeky glint in her eye. “Much” he purred pulling her in for another kiss the Indian left forgotten on the floor. Holly smiled and pulled John into the sitting room giving the couple some privacy.   
“I don’t know about them “Holly said when they arrived in the sitting room “but I’d be digging into that Indian food, I'm starving!”  
A knock came at the door fallowed a short “wahoo” which can only mean Ms. Hudson is in the flat. She passed Leah and Sherlock in their embrace oblivious to anyone else and made her way to the sitting room with a smile on her face. She walked in and sat on the couch beside John, “so what are you two doing?” she asked. “We were watching the hobbit trilogy” John answered her with a tight smile knowing that he and Holly won’t be getting any privacy any time soon. Ms. Hudson’s eyes sparkled “you mean the one with the fellow that looks like John?” she asked.  
“Ya” Holly replied and that’s how the three of them had gotten into a conversation about the hobbit only pausing when they heard soft voices in the kitchen. Sherlock’s voice was low and loving not the awkward serious voice he uses for everyone else. Holly couldn't resist sneaking a peek at the couple. It was adorable; their arms were wrapped around each other. Leah’s head was resting on his chest as he stroked her hair. They were murmuring something to each other but Holly couldn't make it out, Ms. Hudson stood beside her watching almost giving Holly a heart attack. John was sitting on the couch looking through newspapers trying to find a new case for Sherlock because he wanted to forget the murder of those two teenagers. “They are such a good couple” Ms. Hudson said with a proud expression on her face, that’s when Holly made the biggest mistake in her life saying something that shouldn't have been said or heard “I wish we were more like them” her eyes flickering briefly at John who was silently listening in their conversation but whipped his head up when he heard this. Holly realising what she said put both her hands over her mouth, Ms. Hudson froze then deciding to leave the room to join Leah and Sherlock in the kitchen. John stood up looking hurt, angry and annoyed. He still wasn't over the text and now he has to deal with Holly’s rubbish. “What do you mean by that?” he asked his voice low and dangerous. The talking in the kitchen had stopped, the occupants were listening carefully. Holly didn't answer which only aggravates him more John repeats himself with anger in his voice, silence filled the whole apartment. Holly brushes past him to grab her things; John grabbed her and repeated himself once more with venom in his voice. Holly answered him “well I'm sorry to say this but I always give you kisses and I haven’t received one from you! It’s like you don’t want them, like you only kiss me in order to appease me not that you want them. Do you not love me John?? Aren't people who love each other supposed to show their love in hugs and kisses but not for JOHN HAMISH WATSON!” John suddenly cuts her off “really I don’t remember me asking you to leave on any of our other dates!” he roared. Holly turned around and said “I only have one more thing to say to you MISTER WATSON; I paid 100 pounds to help your annoying, rude, ignorant flatmate!i sometimes think you should be dating him,you care about him more then me” with the last word she stormed off. John stood frozen for a while rage rolling off of him, he grabbed his coat and muttered about going for a walk and left in disgust. Leah, Sherlock and Ms. Hudson stood around in silence in the kitchen. Ms. Hudson left leaving the couple on their own. “Well… I always imagined John to be a lady’s man” Leah said finally when she caught Sherlock’s eye they started bursting with laughter. They stopped at the sound of Leah’s belly rumbling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of fluff

“Well, I think we’d better get something to eat” she said looking at the crumpled bag of Indian that they certainly couldn't eat. Sherlock offered his arm and said “I know a quite Italian restaurant the owner owes me a favour and consider it my four month anniversary present.” He finished with a cheeky grin. “You chancer” she said chuckling taking his arm. They walked out of the apartment and down the stairs past Ms. Hudson’s apartment. They stopped at the coat rack; Sherlock took down Leah’s purple coat and helped her into it. He then took down his scarf and wrapped it around his neck and swung his black balstaff coat around his shoulder. Then took Leah’s small hand in his own large one and walked out of the door. Baker Street was bursting with life, People were everywhere. To amuse themselves Sherlock was whispering deductions about people as they were passing making Leah giggle.   
They finally made it to the restaurant, they were barely in the door when a short bald man came scurrying out of the kitchen towards them. “Sherlock” the man said gripping Sherlock’s hand tightly, “Hello Angelo, can we have our usual table please” Sherlock answered with a charming smile. The small Italian man smiled and led them to a table in the corner of the room. It was the most private table in the restaurant. Leah’s belly was filled with butterflies as Sherlock pushed the chair in for her and sat across. The waiter came and Sherlock order a bottle of wine for the both of them and Leah ordered a large plate of spaghetti bolognaise. When the food came Leah pushed it to the centre of the table and put a fork in Sherlock’s hand. She looked him in the eye and said “eat” he didn't even protest but started digging in. That’s one of the many reasons Leah is good for him she keeps him healthy which is a big help to John who nearly had to force feed his best friend before she came along. After they were finished they talked about the case, some of Sherlock’s new experiments, Leah slightly odd patients and finally came to the topic they both wanted to discuss but were too afraid to bring it up. But Leah finally bit the bullet and asked “so honestly what do you think of John and Holly?” she looked at him. “Really you’re asking me about human nature” he asked his eyebrow quirked. She laughed and he continued “to be honest I think they’re idiots and I don’t want to think about them tonight” he purred kissing her hand.  
Leah blushed and asked “you know since we finished our wine, I have some at home if you want we can finish it” she looked at him from under her eyelashes. He blinked, picked up his coat, took Leah’s hand and waltzed out of the restaurant. Leah giggled with the rush they hurried up the street towards Leah’s flat laughing on the way there. She shivered remembering she left her coat at the restaurant. She was about to tell her lover but he wordlessly unravelled his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around her and shrugged off his coat and put it around her shoulders. She was stammering her thanks touched by his actions when he cut her off “I’ll get your coat tomorrow and drop it in on my way to the yard” he said with a smile. Leah was getting suspicious Sherlock was sweet but this was a little unusual. She let them into the apartment and shrugged off his coat and scarf and carefully put them on her coat rack. She went to the kitchen leaving Sherlock to shuffle awkwardly in her sitting room. She took out the wine from the fridge and stretched up to her cupboard to reach her wine glasses. She didn't even realise he was behind her except when he reached up and plucked two wine glasses, his breath tickled the back of her neck as he kissed her his, lips barley touching her skin causing her to squirm. She turned and kissed him her hands twisted in his curls; he put his hands on her hips. When they broke apart he whispered “we should get married” his velvety voice caused Leah to shake “hell yes “she breathed back. He smiled passively and kissed her again while slipping a ring on her left hand making it official. They broke apart Leah taking Sherlock’s hand and leading the way to the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

John was making his way back to the flat embarrassed about his behaviour earlier. He sat in the pub for an hour trying to cool down. He wanted to apologize to Holly because she was right, he didn't want to get to close to her because his and Sherlock’s enemy’s. But he thought to himself she’s the only girl in a while that he feels this way about so he decided to push down his pride. He unlocked the door of 221b and made his way up to the apartment. Holly had been living with him and Sherlock for a few months now; it would be cramped but Sherlock for most nights slept at Leah’s apartment he’s there so often he’s moved some of his experiments over there despite Leah protests. “Holly?” he shouted knowing she’d be the only one in the house since Sherlock mentioned he was proposing to Leah tonight so that means he’s staying the night over at hers. John checked the bedroom that they share he saw to his dismay that the suitcase from the top of the wardrobe was missing and Holly’s part of the wardrobe was empty. With a heavy heart he spotted the note on the bed, he picked it up and read it. It said……  
My dearest John,  
By the time you get this note I’ll be at Leah’s . Don’t worry I know what you’re thinking but don’t worry I just need some space just like you do when you go to the pub.  Haha no not funny ok…..I still love you, you big idiot... And I’ll see you in a few days may be less depending on how loud it is but knowing Sherlock I’m going to be awake at 3 in the morning by his violin.   
See you later Love,  
Holly  
John stood frozen reading the note for the third time and started laughing feeling more and more sorry for Holly, she has no idea that Sherlock’s proposing tonight. He folded the note and stuck in his back pocket and got ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very embarrassing mistake

Holly paid the cabbie and dragged her suitcase out of the cab and walked up to Leah’s apartment. It was 4 am, Holly knew it was late she hoped her best friend wouldn't mind that it’s so late and that she’s a bit tipsy. Sadly she picked up one of John’s bad habits about going to the pub to cool down but unlike John who just gets one pint Holly had a few tequilas and some shots. She was so hammered that when she finally managed to open the door she didn’t notice the unnatural silence and the mess of the apartment. The table was covered in wine since one of the glasses fell over and there are bits of Sherlock’s experiments everywhere. Holly didn't care not even bothering to change into her Pj’s she collapsed on the couch and fell asleep almost insteadly.  
The next morning…….  
She woke up to the bright light of the sun shining through the windows. Her head was pounding and her throat dry. She stumbled to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water; she heard the bedroom door open behind her and turned around not expecting what she saw. She spluttered water spilling from her glass at what she saw. Sherlock was standing behind her, his eyes were bright and his hair was wild all over the place. He had an unusual red tint in his pale cheeks. He was wearing absolutely nothing except a sheet to cover himself, Holly realised she was staring and determinately kept her eyes on his face. He didn't look bothered and turned around to shout back into the bedroom “Leah, Holly’s here and she has a bad hangover” he turned back to Holly and said seriously “don’t you dare puck on my experiment” with the last word he moved to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle and then moved into the sitting room and stretched himself over the couch making himself at home. Holly still avoiding to look at the lower half of him turned her attention to the bedroom where thank god Holly though Leah came out dressed in her usual Pj’s. She was wearing a pair of Sherlock’s old pyjama pants they were blue and white stripped, she was wearing an old concert t-shirt it was so faded Holly couldn't even make out what it said. Leah’s hair was up in a messy ponytail and she had a faint read flush across her cheeks a mirror image of Sherlock. Then Holly suddenly put two and two together and realised why the house was so quite last night, she blushed in embarrassment. “Hi Holly” Leah said calmly not even fazed by Holly’s awkwardness. Another of Sherlock’s traits has rubbed off on Leah Holly thought. Leah made three cups of tea; she gave one to Holly and was about to walk into the sitting room to give Sherlock his when Holly’s arm stopped her. “What?” Leah asked looking curiously at her but Holly didn't answer she was too busy looking at the diamond ring on Leah’s left hand. Holly dragged her into the kitchen and said “explain”. “Sherlock proposed to me last night and I said yes” Leah said simply. “And you two were celebrating last night “Holly said with a cheeky smile. Leah blushed so hard she looked like a beetroot. She turned and made her way to Sherlock with his tea; she put it on the coffee table and gave Sherlock a lingering kiss. She started to pull away but Sherlock grabbed her and put her on his lap making her giggle. The sight of them made Holly’s heartache missing John already. That’s when she knew she was screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

Holly was making her way up the stairs to 221b. She couldn't stay one more minute in Leah’s apartment when the couple keep making secret doe eyes at each other. Just as she got to the door, she put her hand on the handle the door opened and there stood her John. Her heart leapt at the sight of him. With his dark blue eyes and short blond hair, he would be considered short but he was still taller than her. He had scars on his hands and arms he thought it was signs of war and he didn’t take any pride in them but to Holly they were a signs of strength and bravery. One of the best examples of this is his shoulder; john hated the bloody thing whenever he wore short sleeves people would stare and point. It was a star burst shaped scar and it ached with cold weather, Holly loved it. It was a physical sign of him risking his life to save others. All these things flashed across her mind as her eyes raked over his chest.  
“Look John I’m sorry I shouldn't have said all those things in front of other people.” She began feeling awkward.  
He looked at her and smiled sadly “no Love you were right I haven’t been the best boyfriend” he said taking her hand and continued “but I promise it won’t happen any more. “ He pulled her into the apartment, put his hand on her cheek and guided her mouth to his. The kiss was soft and tender; they broke apart and made their way towards the couch. They curled around each other; John dragged the blanket over them. They cuddled the whole night; Holly was just about to drift off to sleep against John’s chest when the front door burst open.  
And there stood Sherlock Holmes, he was wearing his usual designer suit and matching Italian shoes. His black bastille bellowed around him giving the impression of a giant black crow. His hair was ruffled and perfect. His eyes glistened with excitement and just under his collar a new hickey was visible. Holly had to resist a giggle when she saw it and turned to John whose eyes were alight with amusement.   
Sherlock ignored their sniggers and grabs john's coat and throws it at him. He speaks so rapidly it was hard to make out but obviously it made perfect sense to John. Sherlock left as swiftly as he came, John turned to her and smiled apologetically. “There’s another crime scene that’s connected to a case we’re working on” he said. Holly got up and gave him a passionate kiss, he reeled back in surprise and she whispered in his ear “Go get them Tiger.” He smiled and hurriedly followed Sherlock out the door; Holly’s phone binged with a new text.

Hi ya, want to come over and have a girly night while the boys are out? :)  
-LB  
Holly smiled texted a reply and packed her overnight bag and made her way to Leah’s apartment. Just as she was passing Tesco’s she received another text.

Hi please bring beer  
-LB  
Holly smiled and went into Tesco’s.


	10. Chapter 10

It was 23 hours after the incident at 221b, Holly and Leah curled up on the couch under a huge duvet preparing to watch a chick flick. Or as known to Sherlock “a boring non-scientific feminine hour wasting disruption.” Holly had been dying to see a new film called The Fault in our Stars (TFIOS), so poor Leah was forced to watch it. Leah was more interested in the food that Holly brought loads of little nibbles from the Chinese around the corner and of course six different types of crisps with dip. “I’m more excited to eat all this delicious food” said Leah her eyes as big as saucers staring at the goodies. Holly glared at her with her eyebrow raised; Leah looked uncomfortable under Holly’s stare and mumbled “I also want to spend time with my friend”. Holly rolled her eyes and handing Leah a packet of Maltesers and said “I know you are” with a grin. After ten minutes of the film Holly remembered that she left the beer in the car and went out to get it. Holly threw on her coat and left the apartment.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Would you look at that boring girl doing boring things” said a dark voice as the camera closed in at the tall dark haired woman. If it was up to Jim she’d be dead all ready for just being boring but Patience he thought to himself she’s just part of the game. Jim smiled at the thought excited about playing the game once more with his favourite consulting detective. “ well I must be going can’t keep my Sherlock waiting” Jim said looking at the tall blond man “ keep an eye on her “ he continued smoothing the creases on his suit and left.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Holly turned around from the car and jumped with fright. “Leah, I can’t sneak up on me you nearly gave me a heart attack” Leah smiled and took a few cans from holly’s overflowing load in her arms. They went into the apartment together carrying their load. “So “said Leah “what do you think about that murder with those teenagers, what was their names again” Leah asked looking at Holly. Holly shrugged her shoulders and picked up her phone to text John. After a few minutes the phone “binged” “John says there names were Orla Foley and Benedict Cumberbatch.” Leah stared laughing spewing beer all over the place “Benedict Cumberbatch, what kinda name is that?” Leah asked giggling. Holly joined in saying “says the one whose fiancé’s name is Sherlock!” poking Leah with her elbow. Leah seemed to consider that for a few minutes saying “touché”, “I'm gonna get changed into my onesie “ said Leah heading towards the bedroom. “ you know if anyone can solve a murder it’s my baby Jo and Sherly” said Holly using her boyfriend’s nickname for the first time in front of her friend. Leah stomped out of her room wearing her Tigger onesie; she stopped in front of Holly with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips. “Baby Jo” Leah said “Sherly, really?” Holly looked uncomfortable and started mumbling excuses but Leah cut her off and said “I love those nicknames but let’s agree to only use them among ourselves not in front of the boys or anyone else.” Holly agreed with enthusiasm and they continued watching the film and eventually fell asleep completely obviously to the difficulty that Sherlock and John are in.


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock and John were in a cab on the way to a crime scene. The whole time Sherlock has been silent lost in his mind palace, John knew not to upset the thinking but he was curious about the crime scene. Sherlock knows not to interrupt his alone time with Holly unless it’s something important which it obviously is. John was thinking about the last murder and how it could be possible connected, it was a very basic open and shut case a 4 according to Sherlock if he rated crime scenes. The only possible connection John could come up with is Moriarty, John shivered when he thought about the psychotic Irish man. John hopes these murders aren’t another one of his games but considering the facts it probably is, John was worried about Sherlock he seemed to enjoy these games just as much as Mr. Psychopath. The cab stopped and John had to shake Sherlock’s arm to drag him from out of his head. He followed the consulting detective as he took the lead towards the familiar group of people at the crime scene. Sally saw the pair and practically shouted to Lestrade “don’t worry boss we don’t need to find the murderer because here he comes” she pointed at Sherlock. Sherlock ignored her and brushed past the pair making his way down into the cellar of the building. He looked like a giant crow with his huge black coat bellowing out on either side of him like wings and the steely look in his grey-blue-green eyes. Unlike Sherlock, John could not ignore the comment he said “You know what shut up, you treat him like dirt even though without his help you’d be out of a job” he said anger in his eyes and continued “and yes I know he can be difficult but he is the smartest,funniest and once you get to know him kindest man I have ever known and I feel sad for you not being able to know the most amazing man!” everyone was silent and staring at the usually polite, quite, short army doctor who was visibly shaking with anger. Sherlock came over to John with shock in his eyes and tried dragging him away from Sally by the sleeve. “ewww how can he stand touching that Freak” said Anderson under his breath to Sally, John turned around seeing red and punched Anderson straight in the face making a satisfying crunch. Anderson stumbled back clutching his bleeding nose and John spun around to Sherlock realising that Sherlock didn't like John fighting his battles for him. Sherlock stared at him with vulnerability in his eyes and John’s resolve crumbled and he reached over and dragged Sherlock in a hug. Sherlock stood frozen for a few seconds looking worriedly around at the other yarders but deciding he doesn't care pulls the shorter man into his warm embrace. They stood like that for a few minutes eyes closed enjoying the warmth of their friendship, the rest of Scotland yard were staring at the pair they’re mouths open even Anderson who was still trying to staunch the flowing of blood from his nose. They broke apart and John said “don’t forget Sherlock I'm your best friend and I’d do anything for you” they both knew he didn’t mean the yard but something or someone much deadlier. Sherlock smiled and said in his usual arrogance “come John” and almost ran down the steps to the cellar. John smiled after him and cast a steely glance at Sally and Anderson saying an unsaid threat mess with my friend you mess with me. The cellar was cold and damp, mould was growing on the walls and the air was stale. The five victims were all tied around a pillar in the middle of the room. The room was bare except for the unnatural position of the pillar; the victims were all blindfolded and tied to each other wrist to wrist. They were all shot in between their eyes and the most unusual thing, they were all woman and they had letters craved into their torsos. The letters H, O, L, S, and M was obviously a big clue and Sherlock was studying them with great interest, taking out his magnifying glass to get a better look and the signs weren't good judging by the frown lines in between his eyes. “John” he said waving him over with one gloved hand, John came over and knelled beside this. They were beside an attractive woman with red hair Sherlock waited until John was close enough and showed him the burn mark on the woman’s hip. It was an angry red circle with an M in the middle, John looked at Sherlock with wide eyes and made his why over to the next victim to check. All five women had the same burns; Sherlock stood up and said nothing seeming to be stumped his eyes was darting around the room desperate to find any clues. Lestrade came in looking very tired and weary, “Sherlock, find anything” Lestrade said looking at him expectedly, Sherlock didn’t answer. John looked up from where he was studying the burns and noticed how pale and confused Sherlock looked. “All these women are from London, they all work in the medical profession from secretary to surgeon” he said gesturing to the different women “is that it?” Lestrade asked looking sceptically at Sherlock knowing he’s hiding something. Sherlock nodded his eyes glazed over and he walked out, John watched him leave and was getting more and more worried he was about to follow when Lestrade grabbed his arm. “Is everything ok with him” Lestrade asked worried “ya I think so he proposed to Leah yesterday” John answered not sure but itching to check on him. Lestrade laughed and punched his arm lightly and said “give them my congratulations” he said and John left. John spotted his friend leaning against the wall of the building smoking a cigarette, he had his usual emotionless mask on but John can see the fear in his eyes. When Sherlock spotted John he dropped the cigarette and stepped on it, he went to the side of the road and hailed a cab leaving the door open for John. The whole ride was in silence; John kept throwing Sherlock concerned looks. Sherlock ignored him but kept staring out of the cab window, John’s phone “binged” John smiled when he read the text from his best friend’s fiancé.   
Will you please tell my husband to be that I'm going to kill him. –LB/nearly LH  
“Your fiancé’s going to kill you” John told the man beside him with a smirk “ummm good” Sherlock answered not listening. As they pulled up to the front door of 221B, Sherlock whispered “John do you have your gun?” John shot him a confused look and nodded his head a question in his eyes. “It seems we have an unwelcome guest” he muttered getting out of the cab leaving John to pay the fare.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please please leave kudos or comment! :)

Sherlock stopped beside the coat rack and calmly took of his coat and scarf. He spotted Leah’s scarf on the rack and carefully folded it and put it in his pocket, he sensed danger and wanted her close just in case. John also took off his coat and pulled out his gun brushing against the picture of Holly he kept there for situations like this. Sherlock stalked up the steps with courage in his steps, John followed stealthy crouched down in a defensive position his gun clasped the gun in both hands. Sherlock opened the sitting room door and stepped inside followed closely by his faithful companion. Moriarty was sitting in Sherlock’s leather chair with a tall blond man standing behind him holding a gun similar to John’s, he had that reptilian smile and his hair gelled back making his eyes appear almost black. Moriarty’s eyes roamed hungrily over Sherlock, making Sherlock shiver though he hid it well the only one that caught it was John who saw it out of the corner of his eye whilst looking at the man with the gun. John moved so he was partly shielding Sherlock with his body. Moriarty caught the movement and cast his eyes over the doctor a disgusted look crossed his face. They stood like that for a few minutes Moriarty looking at disgust at John, John meeting his gaze not flinching and Sherlock staring daggers at Moriarty trying to stand in front of John again. Sherlock interrupted the silence saying “I’ll pop on the kettle” he moved to the kitchen but stopped when he passed Moriarty and asked “tea?” Moriarty answered with a smile Sherlock took that as a yes and moved into the kitchen and made the tea. John’s gaze never left Moriarty as he heard his flatmate moving around the kitchen. Sherlock came in with a tray with four mug, milk, and sugar and of course the tea pot. Sherlock poured out the tea and sat in John’s chair opposite Moriarty. John carefully walked over to Sherlock and perched on the arm of the chair his eyes never leaving the man with the gun. Sherlock passed a cup to Moriarty and took his own and sipped expectantly, he glanced at John then back down to one of the two remaining cups on the tray. John sifted the gun to his right hand and picked up his mug with the left, he didn't know why Sherlock was acting so calm but John thought it was better just to go with it. “So Sherlock how’s that pet of yours” said Moriarty with a smirk. “Oh come now Jim both you and I know you didn't come here to talk about Leah” Sherlock answered calmly sending Moriarty a silent threat with his eyes. Moriarty cocked his eyebrow and sighed with amusement when he got the message.  
“Is that why you have her scarf in your pocket” he said chuckled looking at the lump in Sherlock’s breast pocket.  
John’s eyes widened but Sherlock’s stony expression didn't change well aware of Moriarty’s powers of observation. 

“I want to play a game, my dear” said Moriarty smiled evilly.  
“But I fear both of your pets of no place in it “he said softly as if he was commenting on the weather.  
“So what you’re just going to kill Leah and I” asked John disbelieve covering his voice.  
Moriarty put a look of shock on his face and continued” what kill you no; I want you to be around for the final show not sure about that girlfriend of yours” he smirked when he saw rage coming into the army doctors eyes.  
John was about to shoot Moriarty right between the eyes when Sherlock’s look stopped him. It was a mixture of calculating, fear, calm and the fury that John was feeling reflecting out of those beautiful green-blue eyes. Sherlock making sure that John has calmed down enough turns back around to Moriarty his emotionless mask back on.

“I don’t like riddles” Sherlock said standing up buttoning up his suit jacket.  
Moriarty stood up to and looked straight at him and says “Learn to because I owe you a fall Sherlock, I owe you”  
he looked at the blond man and left out of the front door leaving John and Sherlock alone. Sherlock stepped towards his chair and picked up an apple that Moriarty had left behind, he was staring at it for a while his back towards John who was still holding his gun tightly but after a few minutes managed to loosen his grip and the gun fell to the floor. John stumbled back and sat heavily in his seat the adrenalin wearing off, Sherlock still hasn't turned around but from what John can see he had stopped breathing. “Sherlock?” he asked cautiously, Sherlock turned around to face him fear on his face as he showed John the apple.

John took it and felt his stomach drop as he saw what was on it.  
I O U  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	13. Chapter 13

Holly and Leah were snoring softly asleep on the couch when the front door banged open. The girls bolted upright staring at the door all of a sudden wide awake. Leah got up from the couch and silently went to the kitchen and came back to the couch were Holly was watching wide eyed with a large carving knife in her hand. They could hear people on the stairs hurrying up them, both Leah and holly kept their eyes on the door when Sherlock and John came running in the room. They looked around the room eyes wide and searching. Leah relaxed and put the knife on the coffee table. She was just about too ask what was going on when Sherlock stomped over and lifted her over his shoulder fireman style. Leah shrieked and giggled as Sherlock left out the front door without a backward glance. John smiled apologetically “I would explain but we have no time” he said he strolled over to stand beside her spot on the couch and asked “can I pick you up yet?” Holly laughed, grabbed her coat and left out the door. John laughed and followed he took her hand and saw the detective run up ahead like a crow with Leah still over his shoulder. “He’s always the one for the dramatics” he commented Holly nodded in agreement.  
“Ya but that’s why Leah and Sherlock are so good together “she murmured.  
“I don’t blame him after tonight”  
“What happened tonight?” she asked.  
John told her of the crime scene, Sherlock’s odd behaviour and then lastly the meeting with Moriarty. Holly was as white as a sheet. They walked in silence to 221b; they saw that Leah and Sherlock had already discussed the past events of tonight going by Leah refusing to loosen her grip of Sherlock’s coat. Lestrade was also there awkwardly standing in the corner murmuring softly on his sliver phone. Sherlock spotted them; he sifted Leah so she was sitting in his lap and left a small space on the couch for John. John sighed and sat down holding out his arms for Holly to sit in his lap. Holly rolled her eyes and curled up on John’s lap, the four of them were carefully watching the Detective Inspector pace back and forth in agitation arguing furiously to someone on the phone. John looked around and noticed someone missing.  
“Where is Ms. Hudson?” he asked looking worriedly around.  
“I sent her to her sisters for a couple of weeks” Sherlock replied in his bored Sherlockian voice that only he could pull off. Lestrade ended his call and turned around to face his curious audience on the couch. “Well sadly Moriarty disappeared without a trace, I still have some guys on it and of course Mycroft as well but he seems to be no further then we are” he said speaking directly to Sherlock. Sherlock looked disappointed but not surprised. Sherlock sat in silence for a few minutes disappearing into his mind palace. Leah sighed recognizing that he wasn't going to talk for a while turned to John and Holly.  
“You two should go out, get something to eat …it’ll be a while before numpty here well talk” she mentioned towards Sherlock with affection in her eyes.  
John and Holly looked at each other unsure they didn't want to leave their best friends alone when there was a murdering psychopath on the loose. Leah rolled her eyes when she saw them debating whether to go or not, she wriggled free from Sherlock’s embrace and pushed the couple to the flat door and said “Go have fun, we’ll be fine” giving John a knowing smile. John shot her a look of gratitude and pulled her into a hug. Leah whispered something to him that Holly couldn't make out.   
John gave Leah a smile and took Holly’s hand and led her out into the busy streets of London. He led her into an alley and took a piece of black material out of his back pocket. Holly raised her eyebrow in a silent question. John took Holly’s hands in his and looked her in the eyes.  
“Holly love, do you trust me?”  
“Yes, of course”  
“I have a surprise for you and I need you to put this blindfold on”  
Holly froze; she always had a fear of going blind after her accident a few years back where she was temporary blind. She hated being blindfolded it always reminds her how helpless she was. But she trusted her John and turned around to allow him to wrap the blindfold around her eyes. He smiled reassuringly and tied it around her eyes. He took her hands and put them on his shoulders and started leading her.   
It took in Holly’s opinion forever, she bumped into so many people she lost count, she ran into two walls and multiple poles and they were stopped by the police once when they saw the blindfold around Holly’s eyes but John just whispered something to them and they let them go on their way with smiles on their face. “We are nearly there love” he whispered softly in her ear. He helped her step into a room of some kind and didn’t move anymore but stayed exactly in the same spot for ages. He finally moved from under Holly’s grasp and took the blindfold off. She gasped in surprise, she was surrounded by glass and she could see the whole city. They were on the London eye at the very top; the city twinkled and sparkled beneath them. She stepped closer to the glass, the city was beautiful and of course she’d been on the London eye before but never at night.  
She heard the soft pop of a champagne bottle opening behind her. She turned around and saw John sitting on the small bench with a whole dinner laid out for the two of them. He smiled and motioned for her to sit beside her. She was speechless, John handed her a glass of champagne and toasted taking a long drink out of it.  
“How……did you manage this?” she asked.  
“Oh well it seems people owe Sherlock lots of favours and Leah fixed up the dinner in short notice”  
“Oh”  
Holly was touched and wasn't sure how to express it so she dragged John in a soft tender kiss. He responded exploring Holly’s mouth his hands in her hair. They broke apart panting, she got up her hand in John’s and turned her gaze over the city of London.  
“Why did you do this?” she asked curious.  
He put his champagne glass down and stood in front of her taking something out of his pocket.   
“Because I love you, your funny and sweet” he put a hand on her cheek “beautiful” he kissed her lips “smart” he kissed her temple and “loyal” he looked her in the eye. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you” he got down on one knee and opened the blue velvet box.  
“Holly Mac hallister, will you marry me?”  
The ring had three stones; it has two diamonds and a blue sapphire in the middle. The band was simple silver it glittered reflecting the lights of the city. Holly was overwhelmed, her eyes filled with tears and she realised she hadn't said what was screaming in her head when John’s smile started to falter.   
“YES of course you idiot” John’s smile lighted up the whole city his eyes twinkled in happiness when he slipped the ring on her figure. He lifted her up and twirled her around, she laughed high on her own happiness. He put her down and kissed her passionately. When he released her she whispered “the next thing now is to have a baby”. She laughed when she saw the fear on John’s face and said between giggles “I was only messing”. His face relaxed and he laughed. They kissed again it started soft and tender but were soon turning hungry and passionate. The moment was ruined when john's phone started ringing, they both looked at it “it’s probably Sherlock wondering where the teabags are” John said chuckling and resumed the kiss. Then Holly’s phone started ringing, Holly broke the kiss with a frown on her face and answered the phone. She looked confused and passed the phone to John saying “it’s Greg he says he needs to talk to you urgently”. John took the phone and said a careful “Hello”.   
“John you need to get down here right now!!” Lestrade sounded scared and anxious, the sound of police sirens were also in the background so John figured out he was at a crime scene and he could also hear someone crying. Jesus he thought to himself he’s turning into Sherlock, he wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult.   
“Why? What’s wrong? Is something wrong with Sherlock?” John asked.  
Lestrade hesitated before answering “sort of, I need you here right now I texted you the details”  
With that final note he hung up. John threw Holly her phone back and said “we have to go right now Sherlock’s in trouble” Holly could see the fear in her fiancé’s eyes and knew this wasn't a false alarm like last time.  
She just hoped it wasn't her and John’s worst nightmare.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please please comment and kudos i really need the inspiration :)

Earlier…….  
Leah was lying beside Sherlock on the couch her arms wrapped around him. The others had left a while ago leaving the couple alone. But sadly Sherlock was still in his mind palace his hands steepled underneath his chin. She uncurled herself and made her way to the kitchen to make tea.  
“Do you want tea” she asked the dark curly haired lump on the couch.  
He didn't answer to wrapped up in his own thoughts.  
She huffed and stood beside the couch staring daggers at the sprawled detective.  
“Tea?” she asked again annoyance entering her voice. He continued to ignore her.  
“God sometimes Sherlock it seems like I'm air to you” she said stomping into the kitchen, When Sherlock’s voice stopped her.  
“Do you know what air consists of, Leah? Seventy-eight percent nitrogen, a colourless, odourless, at first sight dreadfully boring gas, which molecule has one of the strongest bonds known to nature and so it doesn't bind lightly to other elements and releases enormous amounts of energy when those heteromolecular compounds burn. A constituent of every major pharmacological drug, including plant alkaloids, a key part of proteins and nucleic acids.”  
“Then twenty one percent oxygen, a highly reactive gas and a deadly poison that caused the greatest extinction event in Earth’s history, wiping out most of the anaerobic life on early Earth after the first oxygen-producing bacteria began to saturate the atmosphere with it, forcing other life forms either to adapt or to die out. One percent of water, a small percentage of rare gases and pollution.”  
Leah was speechless after this little outburst.  
“You would be very lucky if I think you’re as interesting as air” he turned around and smiled “lucky for you I think you’re more important”. Well Leah couldn't stay mad at him after that and continued making the tea. They sat in silence drinking their tea leaning against each other.  
“Do you want to …..Um watch something” Sherlock asked gesturing at the DVD set. Leah smiled and scanned the DVD’s but none were to her liking. “Do you want to go to the Xtravision to rent a film” she asked giving him her best puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes and replied “only if we go to Bart’s after to get a body part from Molly” it was then Leah’s turn to roll her eyes.  
“Fine” she huffed affectionately. Sherlock smiled and pulled her into a kiss. They broke apart, put on their coats and strolled out into the street hand and hand. Leah was about to continue on the main road when Sherlock pulled her into an alley.  
“Hey why are we…….” She was cut off when Sherlock pushed her against the wall and kissed her.  
“The walk approximately to the shop is 15 minutes but if you cut through specific alleys it will take 5 minutes” he said with a smirk. She laughed and said “fair enough”. She kissed him again but stopped when she saw a big group of men coming their way.   
“Stay behind me” Sherlock whispered to her as he stepped in front of her shielding her. She nodded saying she understood she hated not being able to help but she knew how intelligent Sherlock was and that made up for being outnumbered, she also knew she’d more likely get in the way then of being any help. There were three men all Sherlock’s height but not skinny or lanky but strong built and ripped muscles. One of them was carrying a handgun which made Leah’s stomach turn in fear.  
“Hey you posh git give me your wallet” the one with the gun said showing to give the wallet to his companion. Sherlock stepped away from Leah and put his hand into his pocket. He suddenly whipped his leg out and kicked the man closets in the groin and tackled the man with the gun to the ground. The gun went off a few times before the companion still standing pulled Sherlock off the man; he held Sherlock’s arms behind his back when the man with the gun hit Sherlock across the face with the gun. Leah unfroze from her shock and tackled the man with the gun to the ground, but unfortunately the man who was kicked in the groin recovered enough to pull her of the man and pushed her to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her leaving her winded, the two men were slowly approaching her clearly enjoying this and Sherlock was still struggling with the other man desperately trying to get to Leah to help. Leah got to her feet still wheezing terribly, she held her fists up in front of her ready to fight. She locked eyes with Sherlock, he looked at her determinately but after a few minutes his face grew white. “NOOOOO LEAH RUN!” he shouted I looked at him confused when I heard a distant crack then everything went dark.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw xtra vision is a dvd rental store in ireland


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty please comment or kudos :)

The cab stopped and John sprung out followed closely by Holly. They saw Lestrade pacing at the edge of the crime scene; his face was illuminated by the flashing red and blue of the combined lights of the ambulance and police cars. John’s heart almost stopped when he saw the ambulance, he ran over to Lestrade whose face showed relief when he spotted the short retired army doctor.   
“Lestrade, where is he? Is he OK?” John was so worried his face was scrunched up making the frown lines between his eyes more pronounced.   
Lestrade opened his mouth to reply when a terrible shriek cut him off. John’s head whipped around to the source of the noise, he immediately knew it was Sherlock that made the noise; he started walking hurriedly to the alley where the noise came from. He froze in shock when he saw the scene in front of him, he heard Holly come up behind him, when she saw the scene she let out a small sob and turned away. It was awful paramedics and the police were milling around trying to help but couldn't with the obstacle in their way, three men were being handcuffed and bundled in the waiting cars. Leah was lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of her own blood, there were a bullet wound to her abdomen and one right through her temple. Her eyes were open, her blue eyes staring frozen. The eyes that won’t see anything again. Sherlock was holding her prone limp figure in his arms; he was covered in blood but seemed to be uninjured except for the purple bruise on his cheek. He was rocking her back and forth; his whole body rocked with silent sobs as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her face.  
“Please Leah, don’t leave me, don’t leave me alone, I love you “Sherlock was whispering softly to her over and over as tears fell heavily down his face. Sergeant Donovan was staring at him in pity and went over to John. “He won’t let us take the body; every time we try to praise him off of her he shrieks bloody murder.” She whispered to him, John was in too much shock to reply why did we leave them, alone ,this could have been avoided he thought to himself a tear rolled down his cheek. He could her Holly crying on Lestrade shoulder as he encircled her in his embrace, John rolled his shoulders and gave himself a mental giving out, he had to help Sherlock there was time to be sad later. He rearranged his face and walked over to his best friend, he knelt beside him and touched his wrist “Sherlock” he said quietly. Sherlock looked at him; John recoiled a little bit when he saw the devastation in his eyes and the anger. John put his other hand on the wrist that was holding onto Leah’s coat.  
“Sherlock, I’m sorry but you have to let go they have to take her” he said as gently as he could trying to use his doctor voice it was easier to pretend that the body lying on the ground was just some stranger on a random case and not the person who arranged his engagement to Holly.  
“John. I-I can’t leave her ….sssshhe needs me” Sherlock look so small and child like it made John’s heart break. John wrapped his best friend in a firm hug as the paramedics wrapped Leah up in a body bag and wheeled her into the back of the ambulance. All the fight in Sherlock went out as he went limp in John’s arms and let the floodgates open sobbing his heart out clutching to John’s coat desperately trying to seek comfort. John’s eyes were swimming with tears but kept them in making sure Sherlock was OK before he grieves. Lestrade came over his eyes red and puffy with a silently crying Holly, he gazed at Sherlock’s broken form sadly and said quietly to John “There’s a cab here to take you two home” John nodded to say he understood and slowly rose supporting his friend on his right side. Sherlock looked like a man whose world has come crashing down he didn't even protest when Holly reached up on tip toe to kiss his forehead and run her fingers through his hair, she smiled sadly at him barley keeping it together when she explained to John that she will be staying at her parents’ house for a few days and to take care of Sherlock. She gave her fiancé a kiss and walked to the opposite side of the street. John helped Sherlock into the back of the cab, Sherlock was still clutching to John tightly afraid that if he didn't the only other person he cared about in the world would disappear too. John guided his friend’s head to his shoulder and put his head on top of the curly haired one. They sat in silence both crying silently till they arrived at 221b.   
Sherlock was frozen when they entered the flat; John helped him out of his coat and took of his shoes for him. Helped Sherlock to his bed still fully clothed, Sherlock was like a statue not protesting to John’s help or trying to aid him in any way he just stared into the distance deep in his mind palace.   
“Please try to get some sleep” John whispered to his broken friend. Sherlock didn't reply his eyes unfocused. John left Sherlock’s bedroom leaving the door open a creak in case his friend needed him, John went upstairs to his own room to get ready for bed letting the memories of tonight come flooding back to him. His eyes stung when he thought about Leah, she was like the good sister he never had unlike Harry who is selfish and only cares about herself Leah took care of him and introduced him to the love of his life. As soon as he saw Leah he knew she’d be good for Sherlock she cared or had cared a lot about him but was no pushover and wouldn't let him get away with his crap. John let a sad smile play over his face as he settled under the soft duvet, he can still see Leah’s shocked face when he told her he was planning to propose but knowing her she probably knew he was anyway. He thought about when he accidentally met Holly or so he thought at the door of this very flat.

 

January 12th, 2014,  
John heard a loud knock at the door, he rolled his eyes knowing it was probably a client but of course Sherlock had just gone out knowing him he probably organized it so the client came when he was out so John would have to be forced to entertain them for half an hour. He walked slowly to the door practising his sympathetic smile he only used for clients and opened the door. He opened the door and there stood a short girl in her early thirties, she had chocolate brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a purple top. John stood staring at her for a minute then gathered his wits and held out his hand saying “Hello, my name is John Watson”. She smiled and shook his hand “Hi, I’m Holly” they stood in the door way for a minute when she was looking behind him.  
“Umm can I come in?” she asked sheepishly, John blinked and started stuttering “of course come in” he opened the door wider and stepped aside to let her pass. She smiled at his awkwardness and stepped inside, she turned in a quick circle taking in the flat. “So” she began “do you know my friend?” she asked looking at him expectedly, John just looked at her confused.   
“Ahh do you mean Sherlock Holmes?” he asked unsure. She laughed it was the most beautiful thing in the world. “No I meant the girl that he’s dating” she said, “ohh yes I know her Leah right?” he asked.  
“Ya that’s her is she here? She texted me saying she was here” Holly looked around again hoping Leah would pop out of nowhere. “No sorry it’s only me” John replied gesturing to his short form. “Lucky for me” she said cheekily when something seemed to dawn on her.  
“No she wouldn’t” she mumbled.  
“Sorry, what?” John asked confused.  
“Leah sent me here to set me up with you”   
John blinked surprised and started to blush. “Well I’ll show her flirting” Holly growled and grabbed John’s jumper and brought him in for a kiss. They were in their own world that they didn’t hear the front door open or the “John I got the shopping”, they only broke apart when they heard the small gasp and the dropping of shopping bags. Leah was standing there her mouth open in an “o” shape her eyes wide; it slowly turned into a wide knowing smile. John could feel the blush rising up his neck and into his face.  
“So….are you two having a good time” Leah asked casually as she picked up the falling shopping and started putting them away.  
“Shut up” Holly growled and grinned at John predatorily, grabbed his hand and led him out the door. They sat in the small café beside the flat. They talked through the night about themselves about their crazy friends and that’s how it all started.

John’s eyes prickled with tears and he let out a small sob finally letting himself go. They had become a family himself, Holly, Sherlock, Leah and Lestrade and now one of his family members has been brutally murdered and John will stop at nothing to find out who’s responsible. His eyes slid shut and he fell asleep.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty please comment or kudos :)

John woke up with a start when he heard a loud bang from downstairs and furious cursing. John took forever trying to get untangled from his duvet. When he was finally free he was breathing heavily his cheeks red with embarrassment, he made his way silently to the sitting room where he could hear the sound of breaking glass and more furious cursing. John poked his head into the sitting room; Sherlock was pacing the room furiously throwing tea mugs at the wall with the bullet holes and spray painted smiley face. He was running his hands through his thick curls; he was pulling so savagely he was almost pulling his hair out. Sherlock had dark purple bags under his eyes and his eyes were red. Sherlock grabbed John’s favourite mug and let out a growl of anger and threw it violently against the wall where it joined the small pile of broken china at the base of the wall.   
“Sherlock” John said softly alerting his friend to his presence. Sherlock turned to John and said in agitation “John, my conductor of light I need you” he grabbed John’s wrist and dragged him in the room, he brought him to the small wall in the corner where the pictures of the murder case they were working on. “John she was killed by a sniper, he was in the building opposite us it was all planed” Sherlock said quickly, looking frantically looking for an article in a bunch of papers on the coffee table. John looked at him in confusion and then something clicked. “You mean Leah” he asked cautiously worriedly looking at his friend as Sherlock started ripping up the papers on the coffee table. “Obviously” Sherlock snarled “Moriarty’s behind it he’s the only one in London who has the resources yet the intelligent enough to not be caught” he said finally giving up from tearing the papers to shreds but choose to perch on the edge of the coffee table his head in his hands. John opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again knowing for the first time since he’s known Sherlock he doesn't know what to say. Sherlock suddenly sprung to his feet causing John to jump and continued his fast pacing in front of the crime scene pictures. “These” he said stopping pointing at one of the crime scene pictures; it was the one with the women. “I need to solve this case in order to ensnare him in my trap since I won’t be able to prove Leah’s murder it was done too neatly, but these are for fun a game and when you’re having fun you make mistakes” Sherlock said the last word with a hiss and started muttering to himself so fast John couldn't make out what he said. John sifted his weight awkwardly not sure how to respond to that outburst, he elected to sit in his chair and wait for Sherlock to stop pacing. “Do you need any help” John asked when Sherlock started to slow down. Sherlock whirled around to face John and said bitterly “What could I possibly need from you!” John felt his chest clench in anger and didn't say a word but stomped up to his room slamming the door to send Sherlock a clear message. After a few minutes of silence he heard Sherlock started playing the violin, John could hear Sherlock pouring his heart and soul into the music. His anger, impatience and the worst of all the haunting sadness that made John want to run down stairs and wrap his arms around his friend and whisper everything would be ok. John fell asleep listening to Sherlock’s heart. Sherlock stopped around six in the morning and went to check on John, his paranoia was starting to bother him but he had to make sure his John was ok. John’s duvet was on the floor John must of kicked it off during the night. Sherlock smiled softly and draped the duvet over his friend and decided to seat in the chair in the corner of the bedroom. He sat down and closed his eyes preparing to go into his mind palace but slowly fell asleep.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	17. Chapter 17

Holly knocks softly at the front door; no answer came from inside the flat. She walked into sitting room looking for her fiancé; she heard soft snores coming from the bedroom. She walked into John’s bedroom, she smiled when she spotted John sprawled on the bed the duvet kicked off. She went over to the bed and planted a soft kiss to John’s temple, listening to his soft snores. As she was about to leave she saw a hunched up figure in the corner. She stepped closer to the figure and realised it was Sherlock curled around himself sound asleep. Holly was wondering why he was in John’s room when a disturbing thought came to her, she saw the chemistry between her fiancé and Sherlock. She walked to the doorway preparing to storm out when she decided to confront her problems instead of running away from them.   
“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!” She yelled. John and Sherlock jumped suddenly wide awake.  
Sherlock cast an annoyed glare in Holly’s direction and said irritably “Can’t even that tiny brain of yours see that I’m trying to sleep” He curled into himself more clutching his pounding head.   
John struggled to sit up straight “w-w-a-ats go-on?” he asked looking around blinking slowly. “Sherlock?” he murmured questioningly “Holly” he said in fear as the scene caught up to him, he blushed when he finally understood what it looks like.   
“John, explain” Holly said her voice as hard as steel, her hands on her hips glaring at the two men in the room. John felt as if he was a four year old being given out to by his mother even Sherlock shrinked away from the feisty female standing in the door. John opened his mouth to answer when they hear a sharp “yahoo” coming from the front door announcing Mrs. Hudson’s arrival. John sighed in relief and shooed Sherlock out the door to get changed. Holly’s eyes followed him around the room keeping him in her sights. John’s skin prickled when he felt Holly’s eyes boring into him. When he was finished she stalked out the room without a second glance, John followed behind obediently. They found Sherlock sitting in his black leather chair already dressed in his designer suit. My God John thinks how can that man get changed so quickly. Mrs. Hudson was fussing over him while preparing four cups of tea. John continued to his chair and sat down opposite Sherlock, Holly went to the kitchen. She dragged a chair from the kitchen and placed the back of the chair facing the duo. She sat down, her legs on either side and folded her arms on top of the back of the chair her eyes never leaving the two men. Mrs. Hudson entered and handed out the mugs. Sherlock’s smirk slide off his face when he studied the mug in his hands. It used to be Leah’s favourite mug. He glanced sadly between John and Holly, an understanding passed between them. Holly’s glare slowly turned into a sad sympathetic smile but she was still not forgetting her anger at John. She pushed her mug towards him in a silent gesture to swap. Sherlock shook his head and tightly gripped the mug in his hands. John raised his eyebrow at Sherlock in a silent question; he glanced at Holly who shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes widened and she used her head to beckon to Sherlock silently asking John to do something. John could only think of one thing to do, he put his mug down and got up to stand beside his best friend. He gestured for Sherlock to stand up. Sherlock looked at him and slowly stood up. John wrapped his small, strong arms around the tall man’s skinny waist. Sherlock froze his face red with embarrassment but he slowly melted into the embrace. Meanwhile Mrs. Hudson clucked softly and smiled clearing away the mugs. Holly sat there frozen confused about everything that’s happened in the past few minutes. The moment was ruined when a soft knock came to the door the two men sprung apart. Holly rushed to answer the door not wanting to intrude on the men’s intimate moment. Lestrade walked in carrying a plastic bag in his left hand. He carefully walked up to Sherlock as if he was walking through a mine field. He held up the plastic bag and carefully put it in the palm of Sherlock’s hand. “I managed to save this for you” he said and walked out the flat. Sherlock turned his attention back to the plastic bag; he carefully opened it and spilled the contents into his open palm. Out rolled an engagement ring. It looked the same as the first time Sherlock gave it to Leah except for the few flecks of dried blood. He grew pale and dropped to his knees. John was going to try comforting his friend when Sherlock suddenly bolted to his feet, grabbed his coat and ran out of the flat. John stood frozen staring at the spot where Sherlock had disappeared he felt a warm, soft hand on his shoulder. He turned around to Holly as she drew him into a tight hug. They stood like that for a few minutes. When they broke apart Holly grabbed his hand and led him out of the flat. They spent the rest of the evening strolling around the park trying to clear their heads of the dreadful business.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	18. Chapter 18

Sherlock was gone for a three weeks; no one knew where he was or what he was doing. John tried the homeless network but the network was very loyal and cautious because Sherlock had warned them not to say anything. John was sitting in his chair, a nice cup of tea steaming beside him and the comforting normality of updating his blog. Holly was taking a nap in his room, she was taking Leah’s death hard she couldn’t bear going into anything where her best friend was concerned. John was worried sick about his own best friend, John has tried everything to try to find him including contacting Mycroft. But not even the British government could find his little brother in London when he does not want to be found. A loud bang filled the flat causing John to jump; he reached into the drawer beside him and drew out his Browning L9A1. The metal of the gun felt cold against his sweaty palms, as he stood in his defensive position ready for any intruders. The door opened and a familiar figure stumbled in, John quickly threw his gun on the couch and rushed to his friend’s side. Sherlock looked awful his hair was caked with dirt, he had dark stubble, he had lost so much weight his clothes were hanging off his skeleton like frame, his eyes were sunken and had dark blue bags underneath them. His eyes were bloodshot and dilated to twice their normal size, his eyes were green today since Sherlock has heterochromia making his eyes go from grey to blue to green or a mix of all three.   
“JOOOOOOHHHHHNNN” said Sherlock loudly a huge grin stretched across his face. John’s concern turned to anger when he came up with his conclusion of Sherlock’s symptoms  
“Sherlock your high” he snarled as Sherlock tried to hug him, John pushed him away “What did you take Cocaine, Heroin? Sherlock what is it?” John was shaking with anger. Sherlock started giggling “John even someone as stupid as you knows I only take cocaine” he said patting John’s cheek lightly.  
“Why would you do this?” John bellowed “If Leah was still alive she’d kick your arse!!” The stupid smile that Sherlock had the entire time John was talking disappeared and was replaced with a bitter expression. “Do you want to know why I did it John?” Sherlock asked his voice soft, his past bravado gone. “Because I see her all the time, everywhere and i-i-I can’t take it any more I just needed to forget” Sherlock finished casting a desperate look at John silently begging John to make the pain go away. John expression softened and he led Sherlock to his room, before Sherlock closed the door for the night he turned to John and said “John I’m going to be in withdrawal and I probably won’t be able to sleep so be warned” he went to close the door when John’s foot blocked it. John looked him in the eyes and said “please don’t do anything stupid.” John turned around and went to his room to tell Holly what happened since she was probably wide awake with the banging and yelling. She was and they discussed their worries about Sherlock and how they miss Leah and the subject of the dreadful Moriarty. That night was hard John kept waking up to the sound of Sherlock’s violin and furious cries he never went to check on him, he knew Sherlock had to do it himself first the withdrawal than the grief Sherlock hadn’t let himself feel.   
The next morning he found Sherlock pacing the room running his fingers through his hair. He was shivering and anxious two symptoms of withdrawal John’s thought feeling slight sympathy for the consulting detective. Holly came in still in her pj’s , she flicked the kettle on and sat on the couch. After a few minutes she fell asleep. Sherlock’s phone “binged” with a new text. His hands was shaking so badly it took him a while to read the text, “John, we have to go there’s another one” Sherlock said grabbing his coat and leaving out the front door not bothering to wait for John. “Another what?” John shouted after the tall man, “crime scene” Sherlock answered irritated. John rolled his eyes wrote a note telling Holly where he was going, kissed her temple and followed the striking man.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	19. Chapter 19

They were sitting in Lestrade’s office at the yard; the photos of the recent murders were lying on the table. The scene consisted of three teenage girls and two boys, the boys were tied together same for the girls and the letters Y, A, I, T, R craved into their chest just like the others. If it was any other case it would be ruled as a suicide but since the similarities between this case and the previous two it could only be a murder, the cerotic arteries were shivered also their wrists were slashed open revealing the series of muscle, bone and the different types of veins and arteries. The victims’ names were Aoife Healy (17 years old) , Kimberly Pascual (17 years), Meghan Kelly (16 years) , Cian O’Keefee (17 years) and Rory Slippery (18 years). The victims had nothing in common. Sherlock was sitting down in the corner in silence watching everyone carefully. Lestarde looked weary and tired and was murmuring to himself trying to make sense of this odd case.  
“This is awful” John whispered when he was finished studying the Pictures “Why would Moriarty go through all this effort and not even contact you Sherlock” he glanced at the pale man. Sherlock eyes grew wide and he leapt to his feet, he grabbed John’s head and kissed his forehead. He leapt in the air and said “thank you my conductor of light, I’ve been a blind idiot.” John blushed embarrassed and watched Sherlock bemused as Sherlock started rearranging the pictures. “Lestrade I need the pictures from the two other scenes” Sherlock snapped impatiently eyes darting over his arrangement. Lestrade rolled his eyes and handed him the two files, Sherlock opened these and laid them down into his arrangement. He was shaking with nervous energy and whispered “John”, John came to stand beside him and looked down at the pictures he grew white and sat down heavily into his chair. They were all pictures of the strange letters on the victims’ chest; Sherlock organized them so they spelled a name, a name the duo was very familiar with. Holly Mac hallister. John had recovered enough to fish his phone out of his phone and called Holly desperately hoping she’d pick up. The phone rang out going to her inbox. John and Sherlock looked at each other fear evident on their faces, they grabbed their coats and sprinted out the door and grabbed a cab. They heard Lestrade shout after them confused about the apparent crisis. John opened the chamber of his gun in the cab and loaded it, murder was in his usual cheerful eyes. Sherlock’s skin crawled whenever he saw that expression it wasn’t the kind doctor in the ridicules jumpers and warm cups of tea, it was captain John Watson who killed people without a seconds hesitation and it always reminded him not to seriously piss of the army doctor like Moriarty has.   
The cab stopped and John sprang out for the first time letting Sherlock pay the fare. John bounded up the stairs and into the flat. Sherlock followed, when he walked into the sitting room he spotted John sitting crossed legged in the middle of destruction of their flat. The furniture was over turned and the signs of a struggle were obvious. Sherlock walked carefully walked beside his friend and noticed John clutching a piece of paper in his hands. Sherlock sat beside his friend and waited for John to speak. “Moriarty took her, he left a riddle” John said handing Sherlock the paper his expression was devastated. Sherlock looked over the paper a flicker of sadness washed over his face it said. ….   
Dear Mr. Holmes,  
Had a lovely laugh watching you blunder around trying to figure it out. It was only about your minor acquaintance. I had to study your Labrador in its kennel. Like my dear father used to say in pink is where we are. He was a bit off the wagon hahaha ;). Come and play its only little ole me!  
Don’t worry about the girl I’ll take very good care of her.  
Ciao Sherlock Holmes!!!  
“John you should take this to the yard, it might have her location hidden in the message” Sherlock said carefully as if he were talking to a wounded animal. John nodded in agreement and got up too distraught to even realise how odd Sherlock’s sentence was. They made their way outside again, John flagged down a cab and was about to get in when he realised that Sherlock was walking away. “Where are you going to go?” John asked his hand on the open cab door. Sherlock hesitated before answering if John were in his right mind he’d realise something wasn't right, “I’m going to talk to the homeless network they might have some information for me” Sherlock answered his face showing no emotion. John nodded in understanding and made his way to the yard, Sherlock watched him pull away sadness swept through him as he realised it would probably be the last time he’ll see his blogger. Sherlock Holmes turned around and started walking towards his death.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the code isn't great i know but i tried :/

They were sitting in Lestrade’s office at the yard; the photos of the recent murders were lying on the table. The scene consisted of three teenage girls and two boys, the boys were tied together same for the girls and the letters Y, A, I, T, R craved into their chest just like the others. If it was any other case it would be ruled as a suicide but since the similarities between this case and the previous two it could only be a murder, the cerotic arteries were shivered also their wrists were slashed open revealing the series of muscle, bone and the different types of veins and arteries. The victims’ names were Aoife Healy (17 years old) , Kimberly Pascual (17 years), Meghan Kelly (16 years) , Cian O’Keefee (17 years) and Rory Slippery (18 years). The victims had nothing in common. Sherlock was sitting down in the corner in silence watching everyone carefully. Lestarde looked weary and tired and was murmuring to himself trying to make sense of this odd case.  
“This is awful” John whispered when he was finished studying the Pictures “Why would Moriarty go through all this effort and not even contact you Sherlock” he glanced at the pale man. Sherlock eyes grew wide and he leapt to his feet, he grabbed John’s head and kissed his forehead. He leapt in the air and said “thank you my conductor of light, I’ve been a blind idiot.” John blushed embarrassed and watched Sherlock bemused as Sherlock started rearranging the pictures. “Lestrade I need the pictures from the two other scenes” Sherlock snapped impatiently eyes darting over his arrangement. Lestrade rolled his eyes and handed him the two files, Sherlock opened these and laid them down into his arrangement. He was shaking with nervous energy and whispered “John”, John came to stand beside him and looked down at the pictures he grew white and sat down heavily into his chair. They were all pictures of the strange letters on the victims’ chest; Sherlock organized them so they spelled a name, a name the duo was very familiar with. Holly Mac hallister. John had recovered enough to fish his phone out of his phone and called Holly desperately hoping she’d pick up. The phone rang out going to her inbox. John and Sherlock looked at each other fear evident on their faces, they grabbed their coats and sprinted out the door and grabbed a cab. They heard Lestrade shout after them confused about the apparent crisis. John opened the chamber of his gun in the cab and loaded it, murder was in his usual cheerful eyes. Sherlock’s skin crawled whenever he saw that expression it wasn’t the kind doctor in the ridicules jumpers and warm cups of tea, it was captain John Watson who killed people without a seconds hesitation and it always reminded him not to seriously piss of the army doctor like Moriarty has.   
The cab stopped and John sprang out for the first time letting Sherlock pay the fare. John bounded up the stairs and into the flat. Sherlock followed, when he walked into the sitting room he spotted John sitting crossed legged in the middle of destruction of their flat. The furniture was over turned and the signs of a struggle were obvious. Sherlock walked carefully walked beside his friend and noticed John clutching a piece of paper in his hands. Sherlock sat beside his friend and waited for John to speak. “Moriarty took her, he left a riddle” John said handing Sherlock the paper his expression was devastated. Sherlock looked over the paper a flicker of sadness washed over his face it said. ….   
Dear Mr. Holmes,  
Had a lovely laugh watching you blunder around trying to figure it out. It was only about your minor acquaintance. I had to study your Labrador in its kennel. Like my dear father used to say in pink is where we are. He was a bit off the wagon hahaha ;). Come and play its only little ole me!  
Don’t worry about the girl I’ll take very good care of her.  
Ciao Sherlock Holmes!!!  
“John you should take this to the yard, it might have her location hidden in the message” Sherlock said carefully as if he were talking to a wounded animal. John nodded in agreement and got up too distraught to even realise how odd Sherlock’s sentence was. They made their way outside again, John flagged down a cab and was about to get in when he realised that Sherlock was walking away. “Where are you going to go?” John asked his hand on the open cab door. Sherlock hesitated before answering if John were in his right mind he’d realise something wasn’t right, “I’m going to talk to the homeless network they might have some information for me” Sherlock answered his face showing no emotion. John nodded in understanding and made his way to the yard, Sherlock watched him pull away sadness swept through him as he realised it would probably be the last time he’ll see his blogger. Sherlock Holmes turned around and started walking towards his death.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow i just realised i killed myself in this :/ huh anyway hope u enjoy

Sherlock slowly made his way up Leinster gardens. The street was deserted as he walked up to the empty apartment. He let himself in and was standing at the bottom of the long spiral stair case; he was gazing up them a mourning expression plastered on his face as he heard three people moving around above him. He heard the heavy thump of Moran’s feet pacing above and the lighter thread of Holly’s nervous feet shifting her weight. Moriarty feet were so soft it was barely audible but Sherlock’s hearing was sharp and he could hear the graceful movements of the consulting criminal. Sherlock slowly climbed the steps, with every step dread wormed its way into his heart but also courage knowing he had to do this for his best friend. John would be sad when he was gone but with the warmth of Holly’s companionship it won’t take him long to forget the broken consulting detective that he tried to save. He found himself in front of a chipped wooden door; he took a deep breath, arranged his face to his usual emotionless mask and opened the door. The door opened with a loud creak and there they stood waiting for him, when Holly saw Sherlock step through the door she ran to him and wrapped him in a bear hug and sobbed letting the two criminals behind her finally see her fear as she made Sherlock’s shoulder wet. Sherlock responded wrapping his long arms around her reassuring her all the while keeping his pale grey eyes on Moriarty. Moriarty smirked when he saw the affection that the detective gave the girl thinking he was doing him a favour by ending his miserable existence. Moran stood behind the consulting criminal his finger twitching over the trigger of his gun. Sherlock whispered in Holly’s ear “I want you to stand behind me and when I say run, I want you to run out of here as fast as you can” Holly pulled away from him looking in his eyes seeing for the first time the deep sadness in them. “Sherlock, what about you?” she asked afraid of the answer he looked at her and said “This whole thing is for me all of it and I can’t let you get hurt, please tell John not to be sad. I had to do this”. Holly’s eyes filled with tears and drew him in tighter saying “I don’t want you to go”, “please take care of John” was his only reply she nodded a silent promise. Sherlock positioned her behind him and said a quiet “run” as he launched himself at the tall blond man. Holly ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, as soon as she was out of sight Sherlock pushed the man away from him and stood up his expression hadn't changed his cool confidence radiating from him. Moriarty raised his eyebrow at him in a mocking gesture “So my dear does that mean you are taking my offer” he said laughing his eyes flickered where Holly had disappeared. Sherlock didn't respond but cast his piercing gaze to the short Irish man before him. Moriarty’s expression changed so swiftly from insane smiling to his murderous glare. “Holmes you have two options come with me quietly or I can drag Doctor Watson here and shot him and then drag you away unwilling” He said he had an expression like thunder as he stared at Sherlock, Moran twitched his gun threatenly. Sherlock swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and slowly made his way towards the pair his eyes on the ground his head hanging low a sign of surrender. Moriarty smiled but it slowly faded as the consulting detective pushed him to the ground and was squeezing his throat , Sherlock’s eyes were filled with hatred and he didn’t notice Moran scooting on the outside of the room. Moriarty was smiling up at Sherlock the insanity clear in his eyes. Sherlock crumbled to the ground after Moran viciously hit him across the head with the butt of the gun before everything went black, Moriarty kneeled beside him and whispered “thank you for playing the game I’ll leave your little pet for now but sadly can’t say the same thing for you” he put on a mock smile as the world went dark in front of his eyes.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short chapter

Holly ran as fast as she could down Leinster gardens. She collapsed on the corner; she glanced back to the apartment and saw Moriarty step out the building. She scrambled to her feet and hid around the corner still keeping her eyes on the lunatic. A limo pulled up to where Moriarty was standing, he glanced behind him where the tall blond man called ohh what’s his name …..oh Moran Holly thought . Moran followed Moriarty to the limo and had something large slung over his back, Holly couldn’t quite make it out until Moran turned slightly to look back up at the building. Holly’s breath caught in her throat as she saw Sherlock hanging limply, Moran’s shirt was staining red from the steady stream of blood that was dripping through Sherlock’s thick curls. He looked dead from where Holly was crouched hidden. Her stomach rolled with hatred and fear as she saw Moran lower Sherlock onto the floor of the limo and the two men climbed in and drove away carrying the consulting detective with them. Holly felt sick imagining the different ways Moriarty will torture him and that wasn’t hard since the whole time she was kidnaped he was telling her he was going to cause Sherlock so much pain that he’d be begging for death. She started crying in earnest when she remembered a group of men storming into her flat, she remembers hitting one of them over the head with a lamp but after that everything went a little blurry till she came again tied to a chair in an apartment in Leinster gardens. Moriarty came in and asked her a few questions about Sherlock’s childhood, Holly would consider Sherlock one of her best friends but Sherlock has never talked about his childhood with her only with John and Leah so of course she didn’t know the answer. She didn’t answer and Moriarty got more and more irritated and started punching her face, he kept doing it for what seemed like forever until one of his network informed him that Sherlock was on his way. Moriarty untied her and said if she tried to escape before Sherlock arrived he’d shoot John in the head. When she saw Sherlock, she crumbled with relief and let her fear be known. She hates herself for leaving him in the psychopath’s hands but she knew she couldn’t help him if she’s kidnapped too, she had to find John. Just as she got up desperately looking for a phone booth, ignoring people’s stares since her face was black and blue and she was still dressed in her pyjamas.   
A cab pulled up beside her and their stood her handsome fiancé; he ran to her and clung to her desperately. He cupped her face and carefully inspected her bruised face, his expression stony. “Where is Sherlock?” he asked looking around his hands still on her face. Holly shook her head trying to clear the tears brimming in her eyes as she launched into the story of her kidnap, Sherlock’s meeting with Moriarty, how he told her to run and lastly how she saw Moran threw Sherlock’s unconscious form into the limo. She also told him what Moriarty threatened to do to Sherlock if he got his fingers on him. John had a pained expression on his face as he helped her into the cab, he took out his phone and called Mycroft and told him everything. Holly would see the worry eating him alive. She knew it was all her fault, Sherlock sacrificed himself for her and now he was going to be tortured and murdered by that psychopath. All she could hope for is that they find him in time. She put her head on John’s shoulder and closed her eyes.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some mild torture.... must warn you worse is to come

It’s been three weeks since John Watson has seen his best friend. No one knows where he is ,even Mycroft is having trouble. It wouldn’t have worried John on a different occasion, in their daily lives it was normal for Sherlock to disappear for a length of time not telling anyone where he was going. But this was different this wasn't an outdoor excursion by his own choice; he was taking against his will by the most dangerous man in London. John was sitting in Sherlock’s room desperately trying to find something to help the fantastic man when he got a text.  
A package has arrived here it’s addressed to you, might have something to do with SH -GL  
John felt dread turning in his stomach as he grabbed his coat and flagged down a cab. When he arrived at the yard Lestrade, Sally and Anderson were already in Lestrade’s office staring at a light brown package on the table. John knocked and walked in, three pairs of eyes looked at him as he warily sat down opposite of Lestrade. Lestrade reached and pushed the package towards the doctor. John carefully picked it up and turned it over in their hands. It had   
JOHN H. WATSON  
Written on the centre on it. John opened and turned the package upside down where a DVD case came tumbling to the table. The box was completely blank; Lestrade popped the DVD from its case and put it in the player.  
It showed a dark room like a cellar, the picture was blurry but slowly came into focus showing the smiling face of the consulting criminal. “Hello Johnny boy” Moriarty began raising his eyebrows and chuckling. John felt anger sit in the pit of his stomach as he watched the maniac. “I must thank you for my little gift, he has been quite amusing” Moriarty said clearly enjoying the pain he was causing John. Moriarty suddenly turned around and walked into the corner of the room, the camera following him. Huddled in the corner was a figure, chained by his wrists and ankles. It was too dark for John to see the figures face or body, but he had a good idea of who it might be as did the other three people in the room as they threw worried looks at him. Please don’t be him John thought hoping it wasn't his proud best friend who always took care of himself, please let it not be that proud man reduced to nothing as he was chained up like an animal. Moriarty knelt in front of the figure and said “Come my dear, say hello to Johnny boy”. The figure looked up at the mention of John’s name, a lump formed in John throat as the light caught the figures face. It was Sherlock, Bruises littered his body, his eye was black and swollen shut and blood was running down the side of his face. Deep lacerations were on his back and chest they were all open and bleeding, his wrists and ankles were black from bruising. He wasn't wearing anything except his trousers that were ripped at the knees. Pain was clear in his pale grey eyes as he looked at the camera also a hint of humiliation. “Go on” Moriarty said in a sing song voice “Say hello to John” he continued pointing at the camera. Sherlock didn’t answer he turned away from the camera, his eyes bored into Moriarty his expression blank. Moriarty hissed with displeasure, lifted up his foot and brought it heavily on Sherlock’s Tibia. A loud “crack” filled the room and Sherlock let out a blood curdling scream. John felt a murderous rage as he saw Moriarty breaking Sherlock’s leg. Moriarty placed one hand over the broken bone and the other hand on Sherlock’s cheekbone and stroked softly. Sherlock’s eyes were squeezed tight with pain and trying to hold in tears. Moriarty smiled at his prize and whispered “Look at the camera”, Sherlock slowly looked at the camera, “My good pet, now say hello John” Moriarty continued encouragingly. Sherlock didn't say anything but cast his hate filled gaze towards him in silent defiance. John’s heart lifted slightly when he saw the usual sherlockian attitude knowing that Sherlock was still there fighting back. But John’s smile faded when Moriarty bore down his weight on Sherlock’s broken bone. The sound Sherlock made sounded like a dying animal, tears rolling down his face. “Say it” Moriarty snarled his hand still on the rapidly bruising leg. Sherlock looked at the camera and said in a broken voice “hello John”, John stared into Sherlock’s eyes and saw the desperation lurking there silently begging John to find him. Moriarty stood up and punched Sherlock on the side of the head right at the sight of bleeding. Sherlock crumpled still propped up by his wrists chained to the wall. Moran came in and unshackled his limp body and shifted him over his shoulder and walked out Sherlock’s head lolling from side to side. Moriarty turned his attention back to the camera and said “well, that was fun! Tune into next week’s episode of Jim’s fairy tales!” Moriarty said with a large smile covering his face. “btw thank you Johnny boy he’s certainly making life interesting, ciao Dr.Watson” Moriarty started whistling and followed where Sherlock disappeared taking a large machete with him, he showed it to the camera and smiled wickedly “Sherlock sends his love” he said and the DVD ended.   
Everyone was silent after the screen went black. John’s hands were shaking with anger he got up and punched the wall shouting “I WILL KILL HIM THAT BASTERED!!!” Lestarde leapt up and grabbed John’s wrist to spin him around. John stopped, breathing heavily, “Greg how could I let this happen, he’s getting tortured because I was a bad friend who didn't see the signs before it was too late” John whispered. Lestarde put a hand on John’s shoulder and said “we will find him John”. John nodded and sat down he played the DVD again recording it on his phone and sent it to Mycroft hoping he can find something to help find Sherlock.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	24. Chapter 24

Three weeks earlier…..  
Sherlock woke up slowly blinking away the blurriness. He had a pounding headache and the urge to throw up, symptoms of a mild concussion he thought as he felt the congealed blood on his cheek. How did I get here? He thought as everything came slowly to focus. He was in a cellar and chained to a wall. His shoes, suit jacket and his beloved Belstaff were all missing leaving him in his dress shirt and socks. His head felt fuzzy which annoyed him and made him nervous how he was supposed to get out of this if he couldn’t think. He moved his head and groaned, his head throbbing horribly. The door opened and out stepped Sherlock’s nightmare. Moriarty came and crouched in front of him with a small frown on his face, “Aww baby does that hurt” Morairty whispered reaching over and stroking Sherlock’s hair. Sherlock flinched curling tighter around himself and snarled “don’t touch me” Moriarty gave a frown and said “There’s no need for that my dear and if you keep resisting you’ll just make it worse for yourself”. With the last word he snapped his fingers, Moran came over and handed Moriarty a whip and Sherlock on seeing it turned a ghostly pale. Moriarty smiled and said “now my pet, you have to realise your place” he purred moving over to stand behind Sherlock. Moran came over and grabbed Sherlock forcing him to present his back to the Irish man. Sherlock closed his eyes in anticipation and bite his tongue willing himself not to make a sound. Morairty raised the whip and brought it down heavily on Sherlock’s back, it left a rip in the shirt and it started seeping blood. The pain was excruciating, Sherlock tasted blood in his mouth from biting on his tongue, a soft moan of pain escaped from his lips. Moriarty smiled when he heard the pathetic noise and raised the whip again and said as it made contact “No one is coming” , Another one “Nobody cares” , another one this one overlaying the first “You are mine and no one else’s”. A half an hour past by Sherlock didn’t know how many whips he had received he stopped counting after thirty he was too exhausted. He left being silent a long time ago as he screamed as one went right across his face hitting his right eye. Moriarty was now moving on to his chest after a few strokes he stopped and crouched in front of Sherlock again. Sherlock tried keeping both eyes open but his right eye was swelling up too fast. Moriarty reached over and stroked Sherlock’s hair again, Sherlock let him to exhausted to fight back. “See” Moriarty said “Now that wasn’t so bad” he stopped stroking Sherlock’s hair inspecting the blood on his fingers. His whole suit was covered in droplets of Sherlock’s blood sprayed all over it even some on the walls. Moriarty whispered something to his man as he was leaving; he twirled around and said “Ciao Sherlock Holmes till the next time. The door closed leaving Sherlock alone in the darkness. Sherlock felt weak and dizzy and threw up. He shuffled as far away from the sick as possible and fell asleep praying that it was all a dream and that he’d wake up to the familiar smells of Baker Street to Leah’s warm hugs, to John’s fluffy jumper, to Holly’s mischievous smile , to Ms. Hudson’s cups of tea and his warm comforting leather chair.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	25. Chapter 25

Mycroft had reviewed the video of his brother’s torture and found nothing. Moriarty was careful leaving nothing for Mycroft to deduce. He ran his hand through his hair and sat back in his chair taking a long sip of his brandy. He was worried about his brother, the things Moriarty had down in the video were quite minor. Moriarty will want to prolong Sherlock’s suffering and that made Mycroft’s stomach turn. He hated having to say it but he needed another video in order to help his brother. He feared he might not get to him in time.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
It had been a week since the DVD was delivered. John was calling Mycroft everyday asking if there were any leads and every time Mycroft said there wasn’t. Holly was trying to comfort him but it was a hard job when she felt exactly the same. She felt bad about not being there when the DVD came, she was too scared to go to the flat just yet so she stayed in Leah’s old apartment but John couldn’t leave hoping that his best friend would come walking through the door. Holly had managed to coax John out of the flat to go to the café next door. They had sat in silence the whole time, Cups of coffee sitting in front of them. John looked up from his lap and said “you know this is where we went for our first date” holly smiled and said “ya I do you were so adorable”. John blushed and smiled a small smile the first one Holly has seen in four weeks. His smile faded as his phone “binged” with a text , he looked at it and said to Holly “I have to go there’s another one” he got up swiftly preparing to sprint out of the café when Holly’s arm stopped him. “I’m coming with you” she said looking in his eyes making it clear it’s a subject not to be argued. He sighed and took her hand. They were sitting in the cab, nervous tension was thick and John rubbed his thumb across her hand a nervous habit he’d picked up. Holly gazed at her fiancé worry creasing her eyebrows. He had purple bags under his dark blue eyes, his frown lines are deeper, he had lost weight and his shoulder was paining him more than usual his stress levels making it worse. She gripped his hand tightly as they walked into New Scotland Yard. As before Lestrade, Anderson and Sally were all waiting for John in his office. John knocked and came in Holly trailing after him. Sally started to protest when she spotted the doctor’s fiancé “no John she can’t watch this its police evidence, it’s bad enough that John’s allowed watch it” Holly stepped closer to sally anger radiating off of her. “How dare you!!!” Holly snarled glaring daggers at the curly haired sergeant “He is one of my best friends and I now you can’t see it but Sherlock Holmes is an amazing man and I will do my upmost to make sure he comes back home safe and sound!” Holly finished her outburst gave Sally another evil glare and dragged her fiancé to the set of chairs. They sat in chairs beside each other their hands entwined looking at Lestarde to say they were ready. Lestarde got up and popped in the disc. The screen showed the same room as the last time but Sherlock instead of being chained to the wall his wrists where chained to the ceiling his feet barley touching the ground. He looked slightly better than last time his cuts have started healing nearly all gone, his eye was still swollen shut. He was looking off to the side where a voice drawled “Well hello Johnny boy” Moriarty stepped out of the shadows standing beside Sherlock. “Well sexy where’s your manners say hello to Johnny boy” Moriarty said stepping close to Sherlock, Sherlock answered by spitting in Moriarty’s face. His green eyes showing the hate he felt for the consulting criminal, Moriarty tutted softly and grabbed a crow bar and swung a well-placed blow on Sherlock’s bare stomach. Sherlock doubled over whizzing uncontrollably; Moriarty grabbed a tuft of Sherlock’s hair and pulled his head up so he was looking in Sherlock’s eyes. “Say it” Moriarty purred using his other hand to run it through Sherlock’s sweat coated curls. Sherlock’s eyes flickered to the camera he blinked a few times and said simply “John” it was a greeting and a plea. It took John back the fight that was in Sherlock’s eyes in the last video was gone showing him looking defeated. Moriarty smiled and walked over to a table lined with sliver instruments and picked up a black blind fold and tied it around Sherlock’s eyes. John felt uneasy for his friend he knew that Sherlock hated not having all his senses this will be awful for him. John seemed to be right when Sherlock shook his head trying to get it off of him. Moriarty walked to the table and picked up a knife and held it up to the camera smiling wickedly. Holly drew in a deep breath preparing what was to come next. Moriarty went around to Sherlock’s back and drew the knife over the old whip wounds. Sherlock screamed, Moriarty smiled when he saw the blood running down his back. Moriarty continued to all the half healed cuts taking extra care to make the wounds deep but not fatal. Sherlock was pleading asking Moriarty to stop and talk as he screamed again and again. After Moriarty was very throughout with every cut he put the blood covered knife on the table and picked up something that was smoking. He held it up for the camera to see, it was a branding iron with the letter ‘M’ on it. John growled when he recognized it from Moriarty’s past victims but all the victims were dead when they got it but Sherlock is very much alive. Moriarty stepped in front of Sherlock and pressed it beside Sherlock’s hip, Sherlock screamed it was so full of agony John’s eyes started to tear up feeling helpless as he watched his friend wriggle around trying to get away from the scorching metal. Moriarty took it away and set the iron down. Moran appeared out of nowhere and unlocked Sherlock from the chains, Sherlock crumpled to the ground not even fighting when Moran chained him up once again to the wall. Moriarty turned to the camera and smiled “Ciao Dr.Watson” he left out the door followed closely by Moran leaving Sherlock alone. The camera kept rolling; Sherlock kept shaking his head until the blind fold came off. He looked around the room and groaned with the movement taking inventory of his injures. He curled around himself and started sobbing. John felt his heart break when he saw Sherlock starting to cry wanting to comfort his friend. Sherlock was murmuring “John please help me” he pleaded his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fell unconscious. The screen went blank. Everyone was silent, Holly had tears streaming down her face and John felt like crying himself. Sherlock pleading for John to save him. John reached over and hit reply; he watched it again looking for any clue Sherlock might have giving when he saw Sherlock blink. “Wait go back to when he was blinking” John said staring at Sherlock’s eyes. Lestrade went over it again and John saw it, Sherlock was doing Morse code. He grabbed a pen and paper and translated Sherlock’s blinks. “It’s Morse code” John said smiling at Sherlock’s brilliance, Sherlock knew John could read Morse code. He held up the paper with Sherlock’s message and said “he’s here”.  
SOS Turnmill Street, old house weak foundations  
Lestrade quickly gathered a team, John texted Mycroft asking him what houses in that area have weak foundation almost a dozen results came back. John growled in frustration it would take forever to find him. He turned to Holly and said “please go to your parents’ house” Holy was about to argue when he cut her off saying “Holly we might not find him alive those videos could have been taking weeks ago, trust me you don’t want to see that”. She nodded in understanding and pecked his lips whispering good luck and walked away. John felt better knowing she was safe and turned to Captain John Watson mode and got ready for war. Hold on Sherlock I’m coming John thought as he filled the chamber of his gun and got into the police car beside Lestrade.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry :(

It’s been a week since Moriarty branded Sherlock, but today he sent the DVD to John. He didn't have to tell Sherlock, Sherlock knew from the reptilian smile of the maniac’s face. Sherlock cracked opened his eyes when he felt Moran unchain him and start dragging him out of the room. Sherlock’s heart started thrumming loudly in his chest fear rising up in him. He had never left the cellar the whole time he was here, well except that time when he was unconscious and they only took him out to barely clean his wounds so they don’t get infected right away. Sherlock knew he was going to his death, the same way he knew this building has weak foundations, he deduced. Moran dragged him into a small room, it used to be a bedroom the carpet was enough to tell Sherlock that but all the furniture had been moved out except a large dining table in the middle of the room. Moriarty was standing right beside the table smiling at the consulting detective. Moriarty mentioned to Sherlock to climb on the table, Sherlock’s head hung low as he obediently followed the instruction knowing it was a waste of energy to try to fight back. He climbed on the table and lay on his back. Moran started tying Sherlock’s wrists to the table legs above his head and ankles to the bottom legs. When Moran was sure that the prisoner was secure he stepped back and watched from the shadows. Moriarty smiled down at Sherlock, the detective avoided his eyes instead was staring at his tie. Moriarty walked out of the room and came back with a sliver table with wheels medical instruments lying on it. He reached over and plucked up a scalpel. Sherlock shut his eyes as Moriarty started cutting around where his heart is, blood pumping from the wounds. He then stepped away inspecting his work when he plunged the scalpel in the middle of Sherlock’s abdomen Sherlock screamed his head off. Moriarty then viciously turned the scalpel still embedded in Sherlock’s abdomen. He yanked the scalpel out watching as the crimson stained the oak table. Sherlock breathed heavily tears rolling down his face, Moriarty started carving words and Sherlock couldn't see it his eyes were tightly shut as he shrieked in pain. Moriarty stopped suddenly as the door of the warehouse sprung open and their stood the one person Sherlock wanted to see in his whole life. John Watson fired two shots one at Moriarty who dropped like a stone clutching his stomach and the other Moran who he shot in the chest. Sherlock was shaking as John’s nervous fingers fumbled with his bonds. He untied Sherlock and helped him off the table; they were kneeling on the floor Sherlock collapsed in John’s arms. Sherlock was crying his face buried into John’s warm coat, John stroked his hair whispering soothing words not noticing Moran was still alive. Moran raised his gun and fired a shot, John felt a sting on his side and found the bullet had grazed him. He turned reassuringly to Sherlock who was clutching the bottom of his chest coughing up blood. John froze when he saw what happened the bullet went through Sherlock and grazed his side. Moran raised his gun again aimed at Sherlock’s head, John frantically searched for his gun realising that he threw it to the side as he undid Sherlock’s bonds. John tried to shield Sherlock as Moran aimed and a gunshot went out. John opened his eyes when the bullet did not hit either himself or Sherlock. He looked up at Moran who had a nice sized bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. John turned his head towards the door and found Holly standing there her eyes icy, a gun in her hands pointing at the now dead Moran. John gave her a small smile but turned away when Sherlock started chocking. Sherlock’s eyes were open in fear like a child; a large pool of blood now encircled him. “Come on Sherlock hold on for me” John said shaking his friend hoping he’d stay awake. Sherlock gurgled “th-a-a-n-n-k y-o-o-u J—o-o-h-n” his eyes slid shut and he stopped breathing. “No!” John shrieked as he desperately did CPR, “No Sherlock please don’t leave me you git” John said pounding desperately at his friends chest. There was nothing, Holly walked over and placed her hand on John’s shoulder and said “John he’s gone stop” John shook his head weakly and kept doing it but there was no change and he knew deep in his heart Sherlock Holmes is dead.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	27. Chapter 27

The church was silent except for the soft crying of Ms. Holmes in the front. John looked around nervously wondering why he was late. John jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around Sherlock gave him a small smile and whispered “relax she’s probably just stuck in traffic”. John nodded as he straightened his army uniform nervously waiting for his bride to be to arrive. John saw Ms. Holmes out of the corner of his eye; his brow furrowed with concern and whispered to his best man “Why is your mother crying?” Sherlock rolled his eyes and said in a bored tone “she thinks of you as another son and she’s proud of you”. John blushed it was nice to hear it his mother and father hadn’t shown up, they kicked him out when he was seventeen it felt nice to be loved by a mother figure even if it was his friends mother. As John pondered over this the music started playing signal of the arrival of Holly, John felt a rush of nerves and grabbed Sherlock’s wrist for reassurance. Everyone turned around to watch the bridesmaids walk up and take their places on the alter. The slow wedding march started and Holly started walking up her arm linked with her fathers. John’s nerves faded as a smile lighted up his face, Holly was wearing a dress that puffed out from the bottom, it had sequences at the top and all this was tipped off by white high heels. Her hair was in an elegant bun her face was covered by the veil. Holly looked up to see John there in his army uniform she blushed at how well he looked feeling slightly underdressed. His back was straight his arms behind his back standing proud and strong. She could also see Sherlock who she knew in a couple of hours would be bored out of his mind standing of to the side. He was wearing a plain black tuxedo but what was startling was the black tie, Sherlock never wears ties but when Holly asked he couldn’t refuse after all she saved his life.


	28. Chapter 28

Holly watched as her fiancé desperately pounded on Sherlock’s chest. She felt so much sadness when an idea came to her, she felt around in her pocket until she found her notebook. She unclasped the pen from it and removed all the essentials of the pen except a clear cylinder tube. She ran over to where Moriarty had dropped the scalpel and noted that he was gone. She picked it up and roughly pushed John off of him. She made a small incision in Sherlock’s side, “John there is also a rib spreader on that tray can you give it to me please” she said calmly as she explored the wound trying to find a gap in his ribs. John blotted to the table grabbed the instrument and flashed back to Holly’s side knowing what she was going do next. She used the rib spreader to get rid of the obstacles and careful punctured a hole in Sherlock lung and inserted the tube, Blood started running from the lung into the tub and on the floor. After a few minutes of John breathing for Sherlock, Sherlock started breathing on his own. The flashing red and blue lights signalled the ambulance’s arrival. This was a relief to the pair. Sherlock spent some weeks in hospital, going bored out of his mind. It’s only been two weeks since Sherlock was released from hospital. But he wanted to be there for the wedding.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Holly walked up the rest of the way as her father put her hand in John’s. Her mam and dad came all the way from a little village in Ireland called Ratoath to come to the wedding. John lifted her veil and gazed into her eyes. They said all the vows, Sherlock gave them the rings. Holly looked into John’s dark blue eyes and said “I do” John did the same giving her a cheeky grin. “You may now kiss the bride” the priest said, John captured her lips and dipped her cheers arose from the crowd. The night went by really fast Sherlock did his best man speech wincing with pain the whole time; they cut the cake and had their first dance. Holly and John were swaying slowly from side to side, Holly’s head on his shoulder her eyes shut. They left for Hawaii for a week, John didn’t want to leave Sherlock worried that something would happen to him but from persuasion from Lestrade who promised to look after him they went. The honeymoon was amazing. The sun, the beach and of course seeing John in his black swimming shorts. They would wake up late in the bed and cuddle sharing lazy kisses; they would talk about everything and anything except when they did no talking at all. But sadly all good things must come to an end as they boarded the plane preparing to go home. Holly and John were but sad and happy to be going sad because they had such a lovely holiday and happy because they both got to see their favourite consulting detective. Holly was sad to not have her best friend there at the wedding. Leah would have been her chief bridesmaid, she would have giving Holly her best ‘cop on’ look and told her everything was going to be grand. She thought about this as she put her head on her husband’s shoulder and looked at her wedding ring smiling. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
They landed and made their way over to 221B.They arrived and made their way up the familiar stairs hand in hand. They found the detective stretched over his couch, his eyes were closed and his breathing was soft. He was asleep. John crept over to make sure and smiled up at Holly and gave her a nod confirming that the lanky man on the couch was sound asleep. Holly returned her mischievous smile starched across her face. She went to the kitchen and held up a jar of jam and handed it to John. John carefully spread the jam over his flatmates face. When he was finished Sherlock looked like a dark curly haired clown with red rosy cheeks and red mouth and don’t forget the eyebrows. John and Holly were doubled over laughing clutching their sides, when Sherlock started to stir they quickly arranged their faces to looks of innocence. Sherlock looked up at John and said “Ahh John your back, we have to go crime scene” He got to his feet and swung on his new Belstaff. John looked wide eyed at Holly who was trembling with confined giggles. “Sherlock, can Holly come she’s never been on a case?” John asked doing better at hiding his own laughter. Sherlock huffed and rolled his eyes; he glanced at Holly’s hopeful expression and caved. “Fine but if you’re annoying your gone” he said pointing at her she nodded innocently. They whole ride over John and Holly was doing remarkably well in holding in their chuckles. Sherlock stepped out of the cab in his usual bravado. He walked right up to Lestrade and Sally who upon seeing him burst out laughing. John and Holly quickly joined in and were clutching their stomachs. What made it so much funnier was the confused expression on Sherlock’s face making the jam stand out more. He whirled around and looked in the mirror of the police car parked nearby. He growled in anger when he saw the silly designs on his face, he took napkins from his enormous coat pocket and wiped it off. When he was finished cleaning himself off, he stalked out of the crime scene leaving John and Holly to their own devices. When John had stopped laughing he looked at where his friend disappeared “I better go check on him before he is finished planning my murder”. It took several promises of serial murders and Indian before Sherlock went back to the crime scene, it took him less than five minutes for him to figure out it was the sister in law and then the three of them made their way to get the promised Indian. Holly was so happy, she listened to Sherlock crazy adventures while they were gone, John held her hand under the table and the two most important people in her life were happy that was all she needed.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	29. Chapter 29

Several weeks later Holly was not that happy. She was bent over the toilet vomiting her guts out John rubbing her back soothingly. This had been going on for three days and Holly was so sick of the cold line of sweat on her forehead. When Holly finished retching after a nasty bout she glanced at her concerned husband behind her and said “John go your late for surgery...” She was cut off when she continued retching in the toilet. He shook his head and said “I can’t leave you”, Holly stopped again and gave him her famous glare. He held out his hands a sign of surrender and said “ok I’m going “he left. Holly shakily got to her feet wiping the last few tears from her face and flushed the toilet. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She jumped when she heard a voice come from the couch “Holly you know what you have to do” Sherlock said lying on the couch hands steepled underneath his chin. Holly stared at him in confusion, “What?” she asked. Sherlock opened his eyes and glanced at her.   
“You were throwing up, your taste has changed you didn’t like the beer you bought only a week ago, so what can we deduce from that?” he said raising his eyebrows. Holly still looked confused and sat on the edge of John’s chair sipping lightly at her water. Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat up.   
“Holly I think you need to take a pregnancy test” he said looking at her flat stomach. Holly dropped her glass and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She heard Sherlock shout from the sitting room “It’s on the top self, I bought it yesterday” Holly smiled feeling warm from Sherlock’s thoughtfulness. She opened the cabinet and sure enough the test sat innocently on the top self. She quickly took the test and walked back into the sitting room waiting impatiently for the results. She paced in front of the couch, “Holly stop pacing your stupidity is rubbing off when you do that” Sherlock mumbled deep in his mind palace. Holly ignored him and looked at the clock it has been 15 minutes. She picked up the little cylinder of plastic and gasped, it said…  
Positive  
Sherlock smiled when he heard the loud gasp from the bathroom and continued making another room in his mind palace for the new Watson baby that was going to arrive. Holly Watson was still staring wide eyed at the test not sure how to tell John.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sherlock stood doing the finishing touches on the baby’s room. The walls were painted a soft green, toys and teddies littered the floor, a crib was pushed up to the far end of the room. A huge chest of wooden drawers stood beside the bed filling most of the small room. All the drawers stood empty waiting for the arrival of the little one in Sherlock’s memories, when Sherlock was satisfied that the room was ready for more data he made his way into the marble hall. The hall was so long that Sherlock couldn’t see the end; he was standing in the newest part of the hall. All the oak doors that lined the hall were shiny and new. The subjects of each room were printed in bold lettering on the door. The room beside the baby’s was slightly bigger and had the name Holly Mac hallister on it. Sherlock was curious he hadn’t been in that room in a long time; he reached out a pale hand and turned the knob. Holly’s room closely resembled a sitting room; there were armchairs facing the open fire at the back of the room and not just any armchairs but Sherlock’s modern leather armchair and John’s reddish faded armchair out of 221B. Sherlock walked over to stand beside his chair his Italian shoes clicking against the polished wooden floor. He looked around the walls; the walls were painted in a soft sky blue and littered with pictures, pictures of himself, John, Leah and her family. There was one person in a picture that Sherlock didn’t recognize; it was a picture of a young man his arm slung around a younger version of Holly. He had Blond-brown hair and dark brown eyes he also has that the look of someone that trouble followed them. Sherlock studied him for a minute then made a mental note to ask Holly who he was. He went over to her DVD rack where he stored all his information. Most of the DVD’s had titles of little importance including her birthday, shoe size, what she like for breakfast that sort of thing they were more slideshows then moving pictures, Sherlock just takes the disc and pops it in and the written information pops up on the little telly that was hidden from view behind a panel in the wall. Some DVD’s had live memories including the first time Sherlock met her, the wedding, eating Indian and when she helped rescue him. Sherlock shivered when he remembered that and called his version of Molly Hopper to lock his memory in the cellar of his mind palace alongside Moriarty. Sherlock took one more look around the cosy atmosphere and headed to the hall again. The next room he went into was John’s, as soon as he walked in the smell of tea filled the air. It was an exact replica of John’s room in Baker Street, there was a bed in the corner and a night stand beside it everything was neat and had its place a habit John picked up from his days in the army. Sherlock smiled when he saw John’s old cane propped up behind the door remembering their first case together. Every piece of data Sherlock has collected on John is an object rather it be his favourite mug or his fluffiest jumper. All Sherlock needs to do is touch the object and he remembers all the data he placed on the object. The room was quite bland only a room for sleeping in, John designed his bedroom to show nothing about his character and Sherlock respecting his wishes has done an exact copy except all the objects he associates with John.  
The next room Sherlock went into was Leah’s. His heart clenched when he smelt the aroma of Leah’s favourite chocolate bar. This room as also like a bedroom but completely opposite of John’s, posters covered the walls showing her favourite actors, singers, films and TV shows. The important information lay in a huge book that was on her night stand. Sherlock put all the data about Leah in a book form because she frequently commented that she was an open book. Sentiment Sherlock thought as he gazed at the leather book. Sherlock walked over to her bed, the bedclothes showing the serious face of Martin Freeman playing Bilbo Baggins in the Hobbit. Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed and set the huge book in his lap. The book was separated in sections including early life, boring information, mistakes, and favourite cuddles. That time in his mind palace Sherlock decided to thumb to the mistakes section. The first one said…  
Baker Street, December 23, 2013  
Leah and John were hiding in John’s room listening to the furious outrage of Sherlock downstairs. The pair had deliberately ruined his experiment and was hiding in the bedroom giggling quietly. They both looked at each other and stopped giggling slowly; they were both looking deep into each other’s eyes getting closer and closer to each other. John cupped her cheek and they kissed. They stayed like that for several minutes getting used to the feel of each other when the door of the bedroom banged open. The pair sprung away from each other just in time to see Sherlock’s hurt expression before he fled from the flat. Leah just as quick ran after him and explained what happened that the both of them got lost in the moment. That was the night Sherlock told Leah his feelings about her in the most scientific way possible calling her “aesthetically Pleasing” Sherlock has to admit it wasn’t the best way to tell a girl he thinks their good looking.  
Sherlock smiled when he remembered that and thumbed to the end of the mistakes section and the last entry was her death. There was something about her death that was niggling at the back of his mind but he wasn’t sure what. He frowned and put the book down and exits the room. He walked down the impossible long hallway until he came to a wooden door that looked a little weather beaten and chipped. The name Mycroft Holmes printed on it. Sherlock reached out to open the door but stopped and decided he didn’t want to talk to Mycroft today and left his mind palace. Sherlock opened his eyes and glanced at the clock John would be home in five minutes and Sherlock really didn’t want to be here when the water works started, so he grabbed his Belstaff and made his way out of the flat.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	30. Chapter 30

Holly heard Sherlock leave and silently cursed him; she hoped he would blurt out to John that Holly was pregnant. Holly was still in the bathroom sitting on the lid of the toilet trying to figure out what to do. She wasn’t sure what john’s reaction will be, will be angry, scared or sad. She remembered his terrified expression when she joked about having a baby but this was different this wasn’t a joke it was now a fact. Holly already made the decision to keep the baby no matter what even if John wanted to throw her out of the flat. Her heart speed up as she heard the front door opening and John’s familiar slow assent to the sitting room. “Holly?” he called looking for her in the sitting room, she didn’t reply but waited for John to find her. John went to the bedroom and toed of his shoes when the bathroom light caught his eye, he made his way over to it and knocked. “Come in” Holly squeaked, John walked in a large smile on his face as he kissed her on the forehead. The smile slowly faded as he saw Holly’s nervous expression. “What’s wrong love?” he asked concerned, Holly stood up and said in a shaky voice “J-John this is gonna be hard to hear” she stopped looking at her husband he said nothing waiting for her to continue patiently. When she didn’t go further he took both her hands in his and leaned his forehead on hers and said “you can tell me anything love” with a kind smile. Holly took a deep breath looked him in the eyes, held up the positive test and said “I’m Pregnant”. John stood frozen his mouth open slightly, Holly pushed him away and looked him in the eyes. He did not meet her gaze but was staring at the bathroom floor his mouth still open. Holly reached over and moved his head so he looked at her, he closed his mouth and gulped. Holly knew this was a risky move but she had to make sure he understood what she said, she was still holding his hand and very slowly she put his palm on her flat belly that in a few months will be plump and round. His eyes widened even more and he quickly stepped away from her. He gripped the doorway of the bathroom in an effort to steady himself his left hand was shaking and he could feel his leg acting up. The last time his hand and leg bothered him was when he was suffering from PTSD and he hated that his body betrayed his panic. Holly’s expression turned from fear to concern when she noticed these signs too and moved to offer him a calm hand. He shrank away from her hand and left murmuring something about going for a walk and left the apartment. Holly watched John storm out of the flat, her eyes filled with tears and she headed to her bedroom. She picked up her phone and called a familiar number, she knew no one would answer since the owner of the phone was murdered a few months ago. She sobbed and told her dead best friend everything that happened, she explained her fear and how she thought John hated her. It was her fault she was pregnant she only forgot the birth control one day but that was enough. She hung up the phone and curled up on the bed, tears running down her face as she fell asleep.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
John’s thoughts were all over the place. He didn’t know what to do, he was happy and scared at the same time. He wasn’t sure how he could support a baby; he knew he was going to keep the baby of course. He wasn’t the kind of person who left his unborn child because it doesn’t suit him. He suddenly started wondering if Holly was feeling the same, probably he thought. He felt guilty his reaction wasn’t the best and he left his pregnant wife alone in the flat. He gathered his thoughts and made his way back to the flat.

 

He walked up the steps in the flat, straining his ears to hear something. He heard the heavy breathing of Holly in the bedroom. He smiled and walked into the bedroom. Holly was curled up on the bed fast asleep. John felt his heart drop when he saw Holly’s red rimmed eyes. He climbed on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. She wriggled in his arms and turned towards him. She looked hesitantly at him, and started sobbing. “I’m sorry John it’s my entire fault!” she said burrowing her head in his shoulder. John held her closer and shook his head “no it isn’t your fault and its one of the best thing that could have happened.” John said running his figures through her long chocolate hair. “Really?” she asked looking vulnerable as she looked up at him. He smiled kindly and nodded; she smiled and leaned against him enjoying his warmth. John closed his eyes feeling content he knew they had a lot of problems to figure out but it could all wait till the morning. He pulled Holly closer and both of them fell asleep.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	31. Chapter 31

Sherlock was feeling content; he had just finished organizing his homeless network to work on his new case. He was walking past the City of London Cemetery and Crematorium. He slowed down until he stopped in front of the entrance. He hasn’t visited since Leah’s funeral and he felt slightly guilty. He walked into the quite cemetery, it was a dawn. The sky turning a soft pink and it was quite windy ruffling his jet black curls. There wasn’t a soul in sight; it felt lonely which Sherlock thought to himself was perfect for him. He walked until he stood in front of a white marble headstone with the name LEAH BUTLER printed on it. Sherlock didn’t touch her headstone, he didn’t tell her about his day and he didn’t tell her how much he missed her. He thought it was a sign of weakness of sentiment, so he sat crossed legged on the ground in front of the headstone. He sat staring at it when he saw something white poking out of the earth at the corner of the headstone. He knitted his eyes together and dug around the object prying it out of the loose earth. It was a photograph; he used his gloved hand to remove the remains of dirt still caked on the photo. A spark of interest caught when he recognized the serious young man in it. It was the same young man that was in Holly’s room in Sherlock’s mind palace. Except in this photo he looked worse for wear , the man had a nasty bruise on his check and a large gun slung over his shoulder and the most disturbing of his appearance was the look that John gets when he is about to kill a criminal, The look of murder. Sherlock knew he needed the data and that meant asking Holly, he had already made the deduction that this man was connected to her accident. He got to his feet and stuffed the photo in his large woollen pocket of his Belstaff, he whipped the knees of his trousers and turned around to leave when he hesitated. He turned back round to the headstone, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. He pushed down his pride and gasped out a soft “thank you” with the final word he turned and hurried towards the entrance of the cemetery. Sherlock felt ridiculous about saying “thank you” to a corpse it’s not as if she could hear him but John had convinced him the next time he visited the grave he should say at least one word. Sherlock couldn’t understand what the point of that would be; he could have used that time more productively like doing his conclusion of the different splatter stains of blood on animals. John had told him it would make him feel better, Sherlock sneered at the thought feelings are human errors. Sherlock didn’t know why he said thank you to the headstone maybe it was to test to try out John’s theory. Even he had to grudgingly admit it did make him feel better. He smiled imagining John’s smug face at the information. He dreaded heading back to the flat where there would be crying and smiling. He silently made his way into the flat making no noise at all. He looked into the bedroom to find the pair asleep and made his way back to the sitting room. He picked up his violin and walked to the park, he played all night. He finally stopped at seven in the morning knowing that John would be up soon. An early morning jogger threw a pound at him as he finished his piece. He felt peaceful and was ready to confront Holly; he sighed and made his way to Baker Street knowing that neither Holly nor John knew he was gone the whole night.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Sherlock knew something was wrong as soon as he arrived at the front door. There was a white scratch mark near the lock of the black door. It looked like someone had forced their way in; Sherlock cautiously opened the door and glanced at the carpeted red floor. The indentations of feet was clear on the ground, Sherlock could see the person only came in not out which means they are still here. Sherlock half kneeled to the ground to take a closer look at the prints his ears straining for any unusual sounds. He deduced that the person was 5” 8” foot, it’s a man from the way he walks he has a fast walking pace but takes short strides. Sherlock silently went into Ms. Hudson’s apartment where he knew John had hidden his gun, apparently John did not enjoy when Sherlock shot the wall when he was bored. He started making his way up to his flat making sure to avoid the creaky steps. He opened the door to his hallway and almost tripped over John’s motionless body, John was lying face down on the ground the back of his head was bleeding. Sherlock silently knelt beside his friend and turned him over, he made sure John was breathing and checked the back of his head. John was hit on the back of the head with a blunt object. When he had nothing else to help his friend he got to his feet snatching up the gun again. He crept closer to the sitting room hearing voices from within. He opened the door quietly, the gun held tightly in his pale hands. He spotted Holly across the room cowering against the wall, a man stood over her. As Sherlock got closer to them he could see that the man was holding Holly’s wrists tightly and was growling in her ear. Holly was shaking her head angrily tears running down her face. Neither of them had noticed the tall man with the ink black curly hair and his legendary black Belstaff walking stealthily towards them. Sherlock was so close he heard the man snarl at Holly “Nobody gets to me and no one while”. Sherlock lifted the gun and pressed it against the man’s head clicking off the safety and said sarcastically “I did”. The man froze, Holly’s eyes widened when she realised Sherlock was in the room and let out a breath of relief. “Step away from her and turn around slowly” Sherlock said dangerously his voice calm with an icy layer to it, a hidden threat. The man stood away and slowly turned to the furious Sherlock, the man had brown-blond hair and dark brown eyes he looked older and wearier but it was the same man in the photo that was currently tucked in Sherlock’s pocket. Sherlock moved so he was in between the man and Holly who was still frozen beside the wall, “tell me who you are” Sherlock demanded his eyes boring into the intruder. The man didn’t answer but glanced at Holly, Sherlock’s patience was fading quickly and he was seriously debating to just shoot this intruder. Holly who could sense Sherlock’s anger stepped around him and put herself in front of the man her hand outstretched to the consulting detective. Sherlock blinked with surprise but his expression didn’t change, “Please don’t shoot him, i-i-I care about him” Sherlock opened his mouth to respond when someone answered for him. “What?” John stumbled in the room one hand on his bleeding head and the other on the wall as he desperately leaned on it trying to regain his balance. John slowly made his way to stand beside his best friend who was still clutching John’s L9A1 Browning. Holly’s eyes desperately flickered between the two friends and said “please let me explain” she glanced discretely towards the man.   
“John, Sherlock I haven’t told you the whole truth of what I did before I met you.” Holly said as she grabbed John and Sherlock’s hands and led them to their armchairs. She then went over to the man and pushed him towards the couch. She stood in between the two and launched into the story  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love sherlock in this chapter
> 
> please please leave kudos or comment :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sherlock doesn't belong to me but the BBC

Monday, May 5th, 2012  
Holly was finally finished. Two years training has been completed, she was now an official assassin of Scorpia (sabotage corruption intelligence assassination). Today she was supposed to meet her partner; someone had given her a tip that she would be paired with Viper. It wasn’t his real name but the people around the institution gave him that nickname as he is one of the best assassins here. She has never met him in person and wasn’t sure what to expect. She was sitting beside the small lake near Belfast, the organisation was so big they have facilities is almost every country. She and her partner were being exchanged with two others apparently she was going to a large criminal network in Dublin. It was odd for the organisation to make deals with an amateur criminal; the guy must be pretty powerful.

She heard footsteps behind her; she turned around and spotted a tall handsome guy making his way towards her. He had blond-brown hair and dark brown eyes, when he caught her staring a charming smile covered his face making his eyes twinkle. He sat beside her and held out his hand and said “Hi, I’m Mark”.  
Holly shook his hand with a smile and answered “Holly, are you my new partner?” He nodded and they chatted about their skills, their accomplishments and of course their new mysterious employer. Holly felt her heart flutter as he winked cheekily at her, He really is good looking she shook herself out of those thoughts and listened attentively to all his past targets. She was impressed but not surprised from what he said about his family he was destined to be a great assassin. His father had been involved with the assassination of JFK and was never caught. It was only fitting that his son would carry on in his footsteps targeting high profile hits. But sadly the conversation ended a bit too quickly when they were interrupted by a teenage boy who said that the director wanted to speak to the both of them. Holly stood up smoothing out the creases in her suit, a suit wasn't really Holy’s thing to wear but this appointment with her new and old employer was very important. Holly and mark walked down the cement corridor in silence. Holly took a cautious glance at him, the signs of laughter and the fun of earlier were gone and now his expression was serious and a little dangerous. He stood straight as they walked his shoulders back and the look of murder in his eyes. Holly shivered internally, she was a killer, yes but she didn't want to kill innocent people she wants to rid the world of evil that will cause others pain. She just finished training to be an assassin but oddly enough she is qualified as a nurse. That was actually her original plan to help people but when the head of the organisation offered her a place she couldn't refuse. She never really understood why they choose her; a normal Irish woman with a job to heal not injures people. She thought all this over as they made the short journey to the office, her brow creased with the worry of unanswered questions. But there was one thing for sure she was determined to get answers today. With that decision made, she set her face to a serious but calm expression with an underlined fire in her eyes. 

The side of Mark’s mouth quirked up when he saw the changes in Holly’s expression, showing him exactly what she was thinking at the time. Her expression went from concerned to confused to determined. Mark couldn't help glancing at her through his eye lashes. She was funny, sweet, intelligent, sassy (not really a bad thing in his book) and strong willed. Mark’s heart thundered through his chest as his eyes landed on her soft lips. She’s perfect he thought but sternly gave himself a giving out, in his job there is no such thing as feelings you do your job and that’s it. But he couldn't stop the hope that was spreading through his chest. They finally made it to the conference room where the heads of Scorpia were all waiting. They all looked the same to Holly, the matching suits, gelled back hair and that dead look in their eyes. But one person stood out. The man was also wearing a Westwood suit; his black hair was also gelled back. But the most disturbing feature of his appearance was also what made him different from the other flat faced people in the room. He had an insane smile plastered across his face; his eyes sparkled with excitement as they landed on the Holly and Mark. Holly sat down nervously beside Mark in the only chair left empty. The chair at the head of the table was also empty but Holly didn't dare sit there knowing who the chair belonged to. 

 

The door opened behind her, a tall woman walked in. She had Spanish features, black hair pulled up in a bun. She had a severe expression on her face as she walked to the chair at the head of the table. She sat down pulling two files in front of her. Holly sat ridged in her chair as she watched the head of Scorpia. "Ms. Murtagh and Mr. --" the woman was interrupted by Mark who said "Please Ms just Mark would be fine". The woman raised her eyebrow and glared at the handsome man beside Holly. Mark stared back steel in his eyes. Holly followed this exchange with great interest but was distracted by the man with the huge grin she saw earlier. The man was staring hungrily at Mark an impressed expression on his face. Holly was staring slack jawed at the man but quickly looked away when the man turned his black coloured eyes to her. She cast a quick glance at him again from under her eyelashes and cringed when she saw the man's eyes boring into her. The woman who was finished glaring at Mark turned her attention back to the folders in front of her. "Ms.Murtagh" the woman said turning to Holly. Holly sat up straighter listening intently. "We have been satisfied by your achievements and we have decided that you will graduate to a very close associate, Mr.Moriarty."   
Holly furrowed her eyebrows in concern, was that fear in her employers voice? And also her chose of word was a little odd. "Associate" was a word that the organisation didn't use but Holly couldn't fathom the organisation being blackmailed. Holly was interrupted from her thoughts when the man who was currently blackmailing the most powerful assassination organisation in the world. "Please call me Jim" the man said in a sing song voice raising his black eyebrows a grin spread across his face. Holly's employer coughed trying to regain her composure. Holly and Mark threw nervous glances at each other. "Well Ms. Murtagh, you and Mark will now be in the employment of Mr -- Jim, please pack your stuff you will be leaving tonight." Holly sensing the conversation was over she stood up followed by Mark who dismissed himself and left. Holly was about to follow when a look from her employer stopped her. The room slowly filtered out leaving Holly alone with her employer and the eccentric Jim Moriarty. Holly waited for Moriarty to leave wanting a word with her employer. Jim walked over to Holly's employer, whispered something and pecked her cheek making Holly's employer recoiled in disgust. Jim Moriarty passed Holly giving her a wink and a mischievous smile. Holly watched him leave out of the corner of her eye. Holly stood silently as her employer leaned on her chair taking deep breaths. "Ms. Roller, why did you choose me for this job?" Ms. Roller blinked up at her surprised at the sudden question. Ms. Roller walked around the round table to stand in front of Holly.

 

"Ms. Murtagh are you wondering why I asked you to work for the organisation?" Holly nodded. "Holly I chose you because you are unnoticeable, you can go anywhere you like. Nobody questions your presence at a particular location making your job easier and people also underestimate you making you the perfect weapon". Holly nodded in agreement but a few facts still didn't make sense to her. "I still don't understand Ms. Roller, when you offered me the position you had no way to know that I'd do a good job?" asked Holly. Ms. Roller showed her a harsh smile and said "ohh my dear, we've known for a while that you'd be perfect for this job, do you remember Ashbourne 1996?" Holly froze in fear. How did she know? Holly thought her eyes wide with fear. Ms. Roller gave her a knowing smile and whispered in her ear a note of fear in her voice. "Please Holly for your own sake and all of ours; please do not do anything to anger James Moriarty.” He is the most dangerous man you've ever met. He knows all your secrets and scandals, your family and friends. Good luck." Ms. Roller sounded sincere and left Holly standing in the middle of the conference room alone. Holly snapped out of her trance and went to her room to pack. Holly planned on telling Mark her odd conversation. She's only known the man for one day but she knew deep in her heart he can be trusted.  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................


	33. Chapter 33

..............................................................................................................................................................................................  
Present day  
"What! You knew Moriarty before us?!" yelled John who was perched on the arm of Sherlock's chair. John felt relieved that Sherlock was sitting in his chair. John felt Sherlock's presence reassuring and leaned back so his spine bumped into Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock stiffened but didn’t protest knowing that John will need someone to lean on, literally. Holly rolled her eyes and nodded impatiently wanting to continue with her tale.   
“It was our job not to ask questions” Mark said quietly from the corner of the couch. He boldly looked into John’s eyes thinking that he was a cute, quit fluffy doctor that couldn't imitate him, how wrong he was. John’s eyes were like steel his past cuteness gone replaced by the face that went to war in Afghanistan. Mark shivered slightly as he looked into the eyes of Captain John Watson of the Northumberland fusiliers. John smirked slightly when he saw the hint of fear in the assassins’ expression and finally turned into a grin by Holly’s look of astonishment and impressed expressions. Sherlock huffed loudly beside him growing impatient. John rolled his eyes and gestured for Holly to continue. Holly re launched into the tale.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Holly walked out of the grey building, a large duffel bag slung over her shoulder and one hand rolling her red suitcase behind her. She had changed into her denim jeans and a blue jumper. She spotted Mark with his own luggage under a tree puffing at a cigarette. He smiled when he spotted her and dropped the cigarette to the ground crushing it underneath his foot. Holly set down her duffel bag beside mark’s stuff and wheeled the suitcase in front of her. She kept glancing up and down the deserted street not sure what to expect from Moriarty. Mark watched her nervousness out of the corner of his eye, he rolled his eyes and huffed “What’s wrong?” Holly looked up at him startled and replied a hasty “nothing”; he looked at her sceptically one eyebrow raised. She smiled slightly when she saw his childish expression. “Holly I'm a trained killer I was taught to read body language and yours is practically screaming fear.” He said his brown eyes never leaving her face. Holly slighting cursed herself if Mark could read her so could Moriarty. She looked up at him and breathed “You can’t tell anybody this” he nodded to show he understood and Holly recounted the events of the conference room. When she was finished he looked as worried as her, they stood in silence. Mark reached into his jacket pocket and drew out a packet of cigarettes taking one for him, he gestured for Holly to take one. She rolled her eyes but took it and lighted it with Mark’s lighter. She didn't smoke but this is one of those rare times when she really needed the nicotine in her lungs. They pair stood in silence each taking a drag, Holly breathed out and watched the greyish vapour pour from her mouth and twist and turn in the air. She heard a loud “bang” behind her; she quickly rolled into a defensive pose her hand whipping out the shot gun she kept tucked up in the back of her navy jeans. A young woman stood there her hands in the air to show she meant no harm. The woman looked no older than eighteen; she had Asian features and jet black hair that reached her shoulder blades matched with a fringe. Her face was open with child like innocence but her black eyes showed something dangerous lurking there.  
Holly didn't relax her position and half glanced at Mark who like her was also in a defensive crouch with his weapon of chose. The woman rolled her eyes when she saw they weren't going to lower their weapons and continued towards them putting her own green suitcase beside theirs. And as quickly as a viper she pulled out two pistols one pointed at Mark and one at Holly. She smiled coldly and said “My name is Kimberly, I also work here and I don’t think Mr. Moriarty would be pleased to hear you shot one of his recruits.” Kimberly raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow daring the pair to question her. Holly wearily lowered her weapon and was relieved to see Mark doing the same his expression cold. Kimberley on the other hand had a large smile on her face showing off her white teeth, she put the pistols away and held out her hand to Holly. “soz, I didn't mean ta scare yea” she said Holly shook hands with her briskly not sure what to think of the new addition to the group. As Holly pulled her hand away a black Jeep came to a stop beside them, the driver stepped out. He was wearing a black suit with matching tie, he didn't say a word just picked up their luggage and hulled it into the boot. Mark got into the back seat beside the window, Holly in the middle and Kimberly on the other side. The drive took about half an hour and they arrived in front of a ratty old hotel with the windows boarded up with wood. The peeling red paint was the first thing Holly noticed, the surrounding area was covered in loose pebbles a brick laid here and there. If Holly had no idea where she was going she’d assume it was a hotel that ran out of business. A few yards away should could she see a small town in the distance and hear noise of cars. She smirked slightly even if this place wasn't as luxurious as headquarters it certainly was discreet without being suspicious. Mark led the way into the hotel gently opening the fragile looking door but as soon as it swung open the other side of the wooden door was furbished with steel.   
Holly’s mouth dropped open the whole interior of the hotel was new. Bright lights shone from above as an elevator “dinged” at the end of the hall. The elevator opened and two women and a boy stepped out. They all looked around Kimberley’s age. The tallest of the three was a girl with long brown hair that cascaded down her back, her eyes were such a pale blue they almost looked white, she had a lean figure and she was dressed in skinny jeans and a one direction shirt. Holly chocked down a giggle when she saw it, they were assassins for crying out loud. The girl looked way to young for this line of work 15 at most Holly guessed. The second girl was slightly shorter to the other; she had straw coloured hair that lay bone straight. Her blue eyes were darker with flecks of gold around the iris; she wore a black jump suit which was the stereotypical outfit for an assassin. She looked dangerous Holly thought but the image was ruined when the girl smiled at her. The boy was much shorter than the two girls. He was the least likely of the trio to be an assassin. He had short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His face was open with childlike innocence and he stared at everything in wonderment like Holly was. He was wearing what all teenage boys wear a pair of black converse, jeans, and a black hoodie. The trio walked down a narrow corridor and out of sight. Holly was still staring after them when Mark gripped her elbow and steered her in the right direction of their bedrooms. She walked to a small steel door and turned the handle; she walked in and saw to her dismay that it had bunk beds. So that meant she was sharing. She threw her duffel bag on the top bunk preferring it; Mark copied her and threw his on the bottom. Both of them weren't happy with the living arrangement but they were so afraid of the mysterious Moriarty they didn't utter a word. Holly climbed the short steel ladder beside the beds and sat on her bed. She gazed at the room and saw a double chest of drawers in the corner and the tiniest bed pushed in behind the door. Other wise from that the room was bare. The bed’s covers were huddled at the bottom in a messy bunch and a jumper lay on top which meant the bed was occupied for the moment.   
Holly watched Mark start unpacking his stuff and putting them into drawers. Holly suddenly realised someone was missing, where is Kimberly she thought looking wildly around. We must have lost her on the way here Holly thought laying flat on top of her already made bed. Mark, who was finished unpacking, stripped off his shirt and jeans and got into bed. He asked Holly if she could turn off the light which she did and he fell asleep. Holly glanced at her phone and saw that it was one in the morning; she decided to get some sleep but was too lazy to change. Wrapped herself in her blanket like a cocoon and closed her eyes.   
A few minutes later the bedroom door opened letting a sliver of light slide into the room. Holly rolled over and blinked irritable, annoyed at the intrusion. The blond girl Holly saw earlier slipped in walking over to the tiny bed behind the door. The girl jumped when Holly asked suddenly  
“What’s your name?”  
The girl answered “Aoife” Holly nodded rolled over and went back asleep ignoring the other girl in the room.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	34. Chapter 34

Present day  
Holly stopped suddenly as if she didn't know how to continue. She was much stressed the wrinkles between her eyes proved that much, trying to comfort her Mark reached out an arm but quickly drew it back when he looked into John’s eyes. John very happy at his success of imitation got up from his perch and sat beside her. He sat right between Mark and Holly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. She smiled in gratitude up at him, Sherlock’s eyebrow was raised at John’s obvious signs of jealously and decided to take pity on his friend and change the subject.  
“What happened in Ashbourne 1996?” he asked casting his calculating gaze to her. She froze and stared wide eyed at Sherlock not wanting to answer the question. He stared back not a hint of remorse about asking a question, in his mind this was a case. She gulped and avoided John’s concerned eyes choosing instead to look at the floor.  
“I was attending university at the time and Ashbourne was the only place cheap enough I could afford.” She started “It was a small apartment, smaller than this flat.” She gestured around the sitting room. “It was a one room apartment with a small flight of stairs leading up to it. One day I got home a lot later than usual the traffic was quite bad. I pulled up outside the apartment in my car, a small red Punto at the time and I saw a light on in the apartment. It was odd because I always turned the lights off or else my landlord would throw me out for using too much electricity. And I remember feeling so scared when I saw a shadow of someone passing by the window. I was terrified at the start than I got really angry that someone had broken in and violated my personal space. So I turned the engine off and ran up the stairs. I saw the person a young man only about nineteen beside the window with my telly in his hands and I just lost it. I ran into the kitchen a-a-and picked up the knife and I ran at him. He tried to runaway but i-i-i- grabbed him and stabbed him in the back and he screamed and screamed. So-o-o-o to stop him screaming I slit his throat. He landed on his stomach with me on top of him and I was stabbing and stabbing and stabbing him even after he was died. And the worst part of it a part of me was enjoying it. When I finally had enough I was covered in his blood and triumph idly I turned him over to look at his face. I remember giving out a little scream when I saw him; he was my landlord’s son. A-n-nd” Holly was starting to really sob at this point. “H-e waz INNOCENT! He just came over to pick up the telly I had burrowed from his dad the month before I even knew he was coming over that night.” Holly finally broke down turning into John’s waiting arms sobbing on his shoulder. John looked at Sherlock in shock not expecting that story but still Sherlock was not satisfied.  
“What did you do with the corpse?” he asked calmly.  
Holly mumbled out the answer but it couldn't quit make it to Sherlock’s ears so it was up to John to translate. John was as pale as a sheet and started telling Sherlock what Holly had just told him.  
“She wrapped the body up in one of her duvets and put hi- the body in the boot of the car. She drove to the nearest graveyard and dug up a pre existing grave there and threw the body in next to the coffin. She than cleaned the wood floor with bleach to get rid of any traces of blood and put the knife in the dishwasher.” John looked as if someone close to him has died and in a way it was. Holly was still crying desperately on his shoulder. Mark sat very quit on the couch as far away from the crying woman as possible. Sherlock’s patience was starting to ware he needed to think about the new data he received but he couldn't with all that crying. John gave him a look and he let his eyes wander to the front door signalling for Sherlock to leave. Sherlock gave a look in return a look that said (we still need to question her) but John was not to be persuaded as he gave Sherlock a small shake of his head. Irritated Sherlock got up and picked up his Balstaff turning up the coat collar and dramatically left the flat. 

Sherlock wandered the packed streets of London putting all the new data in his mind palace. He was so wrapped up in the enigma that was Holly’s past he almost didn’t notice Emma a girl from his homeless network run up to him. He sighed loudly as he slowed his pace letting the red haired girl catch up. As she arrived beside him she was clutching a stitch in her side, she stepped in front of him so she was blocking his path. He raised his eyebrow; usually his network had more respect for him then this. She was so exhausted that all she did was grip at one of the sleeves of his coat and tug saying “co-ome on”. Sherlock was very annoyed but also a little intrigued his network knew not to disturb him if only something important happens or they have some information for him. The girl led him through streets and crowds until they turned into a small ally beside a run down Chinese. There were a group of homeless people huddled together at the mouth of the alley but the girl ignored them and continued down the alley until she came to a stop beside a small huddled figure. Sherlock stood staring at the figure not able to see its face, the girl Emma having done her job left him there and continued with her business for the day.   
Sherlock waited for the figure to say something but nothing came. Still very annoyed at all this he was prepared to just leave the alley and go back home but his curiosity got the better of him. He knelt down and pulled down the blanket from the sleeping figures head. He sucked in a horrified breath and stumbled to the other side of the alley still facing the figure. His back hit the grey cement as he gasped out “YOU”.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	35. Chapter 35

The figure stared up at him with deep blue eyes and long dirty blond hair. “Sherlock” the girl whispered. Sherlock’s breath caught in his chest as he heard his name being whispered out by his dead fiancé, who wasn’t so dead after all. He didn’t answer not trusting his emotions at the moment but instead decided to scan her. She was wearing ratty old track suit bottoms with holes, a white shirt that has now turned grey from the dirt two sizes to big for her and runners that have fallen apart and are only held with duct tape. Scratches littered her face and her greasy hair clung to her sweaty forehead. Her eyes were frozen in fear up at her fiancé; she clutched her dirty blanket closer to her and shrank into herself muttering quietly to herself. Sherlock gazed at the pathetic form of his fiancé and debated to leave but he quickly got rid of that idea. Because Moriarty was right he did have a heart and he couldn’t let her suffer out in the chilly January air. He sighed and knelt down beside her and carefully took her wrists. She froze and tried to pull away, he held on murmuring reassuring words to her. She pulled away covering her ears with her hands. Her mumbling got loudly and Sherlock could finally make out what she was saying.  
“Have to tell Sherlock, have to keep him safe, have to tell Sherlock, follow the eye, follow the eye….” She repeated over and over again. Sherlock knitted his dark eyebrows together growing very concerned. “Leah, love I’m right here” he cooed putting his long arms around her arms trying to sooth her. She looked at him and grabbed his bicep and repeated “you have to tell Sherlock have to keep him safe, have to tell Sherlock, follow the eye….” She suddenly grew quite fear in her eyes as she clamped her hands over her mouth and muttered again “no can’t say, can’t say must protect Sherlock.” Sherlock not sure what to do but bring her home stood up helping her. She swayed and leaned heavily on him and her blanket fell of her. Sherlock sucked in a deep breath at what he saw but didn’t comment instead helped a very silent Leah to the main road and hailing a cab. In the cab she stared of into the distance her hands shaking and her eye twitching from time to time making it obvious that the memories she was experiencing wasn’t pleasant. Sherlock who was on the verge of panicking took out his phone and called the one person he only called in emergencies.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Holly had calmed down enough to continue with her story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Holly woke up early the next morning and got dressed quickly before Aoife was up. Mark had already left. She was wearing looses tracksuit bottoms and a transformers top. She climbed back up to her bunk and took out her copy of the fault in our stars from under her pillow. She was reading for half an hour before she heard Aoife begin to stir. She carefully put her book down on top of her pillow and waited until Aoife was back in reality. Aoife sat up, raised her hands in the air and did a huge stretch. She blinked several times until her blue eyes settled on the patiently waiting Holly.   
“Good Morning” Aoife greeted as she searched her wardrobe for a clean jumper. Holly did not answer but continued watching Aoife her arms crossed. When Aoife had finally found a clean blue jumper she pulled it over her head over her PJ’s. Aoife cast a quick glance at the silent killer on the bunk and sighed and rolled her eyes. Aoife cleared her bed from the clothes she had dumped on the search for the jumper by creating a messier pile on the floor. She sat on top of her rumpled duvet her legs crossed underneath her facing Holly.   
“you know” she began “You could have just asked me, first off no I’m not a killer, yes I am a runaway, yes I work for Moriarty , no I’m not on drugs”  
Aoife grinned at the end of her speech making Holly speechless.   
“Ok” Holly began trying to regain her train of thought. “What about that brown hair girl you were with and the boy” she asked leaning forward so her elbows were resting on her knees.  
“Oh that’s Cian and Orla, Orla is like me we sort of scout around the town picking up any information that we think Moriarty would find useful. Cian is sort of like a genius he can break into any system any where, just tell him what to do and he’s off.”  
Silence filled the room; Aoife had a blank face but after a moment lit up with excitement of a sudden idea coming to her mind.  
“Why don’t you come with Orla and I today and you could met Cian later” she asked her eyes sparkled.  
Holly looked at her and shook her head. After much convincing from Aoife Holly finally agreed to go. Aoife happy with her success of changing Holly’s mind lead the way out the room, still dressed in only her PJ’s and jumper with the addition of run down converse. Holly looked around the entrance hall still hoping to catch a glimpse of Mark, she hadn't seen him all day and was starting to get nervous. But she pushed the fear down knowing that it’s probable that Moriarty had giving a job to Mark already. According to Aoife you’re allowed go any where you want to the only rules are…….  
1\. Have to come back every night to the hotel unless for a job.  
2\. Contact to anyone about the workings of the network will get you executed immediately.  
3\. Do a job without question no matter how horrible and repulsive it was.

Aoife showed her the route that Orla and she take everyday in order to gain more information. Holly found that both Aoife and Orla were very intelligent, kind and had a great sense of humour and as the three of them made there why back to the abandoned hotel Holly could feel that she had made two amazing friends. She was introduced to Cian who was in her opinion at the time the smartest person she had ever met (until she met the true insane genius that is Moriarty and of course not forgetting his nemesis Sherlock Holmes who would be insulted that he’s be in the same category as Cian) Cian’s fingers where like a whirlwind over the keyboard and Holly couldn’t believe that he was younger than her. She had also discovered where Kimberley had been hiding, apparently she was now working with Cian as short of like his bodyguard encase a rivalling gang wanted to take a shot at the young geniuses head. She was also relived to see Mark when she came back to the room. He was sitting on his bed the bag contain the sniper gun on his lap. He was tenderly caressing the cold steel and looked up when he heard her footsteps. She pushed at the door and cocked her head to the side a question on her face, he carefully dissembled his gun placing it gently back into the sports bag. He stood up and walked up to her. As quick as a snake he leant in and kissed her, she was so surprised she didn't fight back. Her hands automatically went up to the top buttons of his light blue shirt slowly undoing them, he responded in kind deepening the kiss. The heard the door opening and a sharp “huh” Aoife stood frozen at the door she mumbled about leaving the two of them alone and left. He released her and made his way out into the corridor saying “Mr. Moriarty has a job for us and that you need to be ready by noon tomorrow.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Holly stopped and sheepishly looked at John. “Well the rest was quite simple. I went on that job with Mark but things didn't go as planned, our operation was crashed by two members of MI6.” She stopped again and had a large smile on her face. “You know them both quite well I could say, one was one of the victims of your past case her name was Meg Kelly and the other was my best friend who at the time was my worst enemy, Leah”   
John was flabbergast he would never had believed it if it hadn't come from Holly’s lips. His wife is a retired assassin and her best friend was a government agent.  
“That’s how she got to know Sherlock, she was still working for Mycroft at the time and he had asked her to keep an eye on his younger brother. Of course Sherlock figured it out the moment he say her, she was intrigued by his deductions and he was so surprised anyone cared that they had a coffee and discussed the science of deduction and really the rest is history.”  
John felt a coil of anger at the bottom of his stomach. He was getting seriously pissed off with all the lying and the secrets and the mention of Sherlock never telling John that Leah was an agent didn't help. John suddenly felt too angry to trust himself with Holly; he uncoiled his arm from her waist and sat down in his chair across from her. Holly gazed after him a hurt expression on her face, Mark was still sitting at his part of the couch but his expression did not change. John nodded to her showing for her to continue the story.   
She gulped and continued “We had just escaped from Leah and her accomplish, I was feeling tired so I made my up to my room early that night. At the time what I didn't realise is that Mark and some other people working for Moriarty made their way to the town and started gunning down people for fun. It took a few weeks for the news to reach me about Mark’s activates, I was disgusted and hurt because at that time we were in a very close relationship that I’d rather not discuss in front of you John”  
Mark had a smug smile on his face fuelling John’s anger. But he managed to calm himself enough for Holly to continue.  
“I decided the night I found out that this wasn't the work for me so I contacted Leah. It took a while but she began to trust me and together we set a plan in motion to bring down Moriarty’s network. So a long story short we arrested 49 people and had 99 casualties that were all so stupid to fight back. Mark had escaped that night but we knew he couldn't find work with his repetition in tatters. Leah and I became really good friends we still lived in Ireland but had to move when I suffered a really bad injury. After I was set free from my time in jail I worked in an office, some lunatic had planted a bomb on the floor above me, it caused a large beam to land on top of me causing temporary blindness and a few broken bones. So Leah had to come with me to London for specialised treatment, than I got better and I got a job as a nurse and the rest is really history.”  
Holly finished with her story leaned back against the couch grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around herself. John sat tensed in his chair hoping Sherlock would be home soon he wasn't sure how to handle the situation. The three of them sat in silence until they heard the familiar trudge of Sherlock’s footsteps but they sounded much heavier than usual.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	36. Chapter 36

The cab pulled up in front of 221B. Sherlock paid the cabbie a task he wasn't used to doing and walked over to Leah’s side of the cab. He opened the door and found her snoring softly her head held up by her seat belt. He carefully unbuckled her and put and arm under her knees and lifted. She was quit heavy considering all the extra weight, Sherlock stumbled up the front steps to the door he managed to knock the crooked brass knob on the door jostling Leah in the process. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she grabbed the lapels of his coat and buried her face into the warm wool. A bitter wind howled its way down Baker Street ruffling Sherlock’s jet black curls. He tried his best to shield Leah as he impatiently waited for the occupants of the building to let them in. He breathed a sigh of relief when a golden light flooded over him as the door creaked open showing the kind face of Ms. Hudson. She beamed when she saw Sherlock but slowly turned into frown at the large lump Sherlock was carrying. Sherlock was relieved that Leah had snuggled her way so deep in his coat you couldn't make out her face and he really didn't want to give his landlady a heart attack.   
“Do you need some help dear?” she asked concern evident in her voice. Sherlock shook his head too out of breath to reply. He trudged up the stairs Leah still fast asleep in his arms. He carefully nudged the door open with his foot and walked into the sitting room. His piercing gaze roamed the room taking in the atmosphere. He could see a practically fuming Watson sitting in his chair and started with him.   
John  
Jaw clenched, fingers digging into arms of chair, his blue eyes unconsciously flickering to Holly, his feet tapping irregular beats sign of anxiety, gulping every five and a half seconds he has a strong desire for a cup of tea but he doesn't want to get it.  
Conclusion: Is very emotionally stressed has been waiting anxiously for His arrival as he isn't sure what to do in this situation. Main emotion anger (Holly’s secret, Leah’s secret, Harry….)   
Source: source of emotion is unknown need more data.   
Sherlock’s eyes flickered to Holly.  
Holly  
Looks at him in hope, her body is leaned away from Mark and John, legs crossed , her forehead his scrunched up with wrinkles , she hugs herself in a large purple blanket which is her favourite colour for comfort.  
Conclusion: Has been waiting for him as well to solve something going by expression. She is uncomfortable with John and Mark as she’s leaning away. She feels guilty and helpless judging by her need for comfort.

Conclusion of all the facts. Holly had told John the entire story but was too embarrassed to tell the parts with Mark that He had already deduced. John is hurt and angry at the lying and deceit and needed some distraction.   
Sherlock happy with his deductions moves farther into the light. John turns in his chair to look at him anger and desperation lurking in his deep blue eyes as he stared up at his best friend. John’s eyes lowered themselves until they landed on Leah who was starting to wake up. John leapt from his chair still staring at the very confused blond girl and was breathing heavily not believing his eyes. Holly looked up at John’s sudden launch, she sat frozen her breath stuck in her lungs as she stared. Mark looked around confused not realising the importance if the moment.  
Sherlock carefully lowered Leah to the floor so she was standing upright, she was now fully awake her eyes wide as she stared at all the people in the room. John lowered his eyes from her dirty face and sucked in a breath and let out a loud “JESUS”. Leah’s belly was round and big she cradled it almost involuntarily as of she didn’t know she was doing it. She jumped when she heard John’s yell and shrunk in to Sherlock’s side as if to seek comfort. Sherlock put his arm around her and gave John his best “are you an idiot” look. Holly who had sat frozen through all this shakily got to her feet and cautiously made her way towards Leah. Leah’s knees starting to shake getting worse as Holly drew near, Sherlock frowned at this still unsure what had happened to his fiancé on her travels. He seemed not to be the only one as John’s eyebrows were nit together, John moved slowly into catching distance if Leah fell. Leah who’s whole body was now shaking clung to Sherlock’s long coat her eyes flickering to John and Holly trying to decide which one was a bigger threat.   
Mark sat silently on the couch watching the shaking pregnant woman wisely staying out of the affair. Sherlock watched with growing concern at her fearful looks at her two most dear friends when it dawned on him. He shut his eyes and muttered “stupid, stupid” underneath his breath; he had been so focused on Leah’s return and all the questions that came with it he forgot to think of the consequences of the time away. Sentiment he thought acidly was making his brain work slow a part of him hates Leah for doing that to him. Holly was so close now she was almost an arms length, she stopped when she caught Sherlock’s cautious look and he said “Holly I don’t know what happened to her but she’s obviously had some trauma and she might not recognize you.” Holly laughed humourlessly “Don’t be silly she’ll remember me in hell” Holly took the last step towards her and grabbed Leah’s arm wanting to know if she was actually real.  
Leah’s eyes grew wide with fear she screamed and jerked her hand out from holly’s grasp and ran away from Sherlock. Sherlock as quick as lighting went after her followed by John, Holly and Mark who was know so curious he couldn't stop himself from being nosey. Sherlock found Leah in the kitchen hiding under the table only her trembling legs visible. Sherlock knelt down as did the other three and looked underneath the table. Leah was rocking back and forward her arms wrapped around herself like a terrified child, he blue eyes found his face she reached out a hand and caressed his sharp cheekbone and muttered “Sherlock love I miss you, I’m sorry that I lied and I know you can’t hear me because you’re a hallucination but I love you.” She froze as if she remembered where she was and quickly withdrew her hand and continued rocking back and forward.  
“Follow the eye, must warn Sherlock, follow the eye, and must tell him about Victor Tre- “She clasped her hand over her mouth as if she said too much. After much gentle coaxing from Sherlock She came out of her hiding place, He told John to quickly run a bath and get the medical supplies. Sherlock led her to the bathroom and helped her get undressed leaving her in her underwear and bra. She was like a zombie not even protesting just doing as she was told. As she was standing in front of them, John and Sherlock could finally get a good look at her belly. Her stomach was so swollen, stretch marks littered her sides and most worryingly a large white knife scar was just visible over her belly button. John and Sherlock exchanged a worried look, Holly came into the bathroom with a spare set of her clothes she still felt horrible for earlier and was prepared to help in any way.   
The three of them together helped Leah into the bath. Holly grabbed a flannel and started wiping away the grime on Leah’s pale cheeks. John couldn’t see all her injures properly until the dirt was removed left the bathroom heading towards the sitting room where Mark was waiting dragging Sherlock along with him knowing that the two girls needed the alone time.   
The two girls sat in silence Holly gently cleaning Leah’s back, Leah staring into space her eyes glazed over. Every patch of dirt and mud Holly managed to scrub of revealed a scar or quite a number of deep wounds that oozed blood when she scrubbed too hard. Holly felt sickened looking at the damage done to her friends back alone and she was slightly scared to find any more. After Holly was finished she carefully helped Leah out of the bath and into her clothes. She was drying Leah’s hair when the short blond girl leaned forward and wrapped Holly in a massive hug it was quit difficult with her belly concerned. Holly reeled back slightly surprised but gradually relaxed into the embrace and hugged her back. After a few moments Leah released her, turned around and made her way to the sitting room leaving behind a very confused Holly. Leah walked in and immediately spotted Sherlock sitting in his chair, she walked towards him ignoring the other men in the room. She seemed much calmer then earlier and more like her old self she walked up to Sherlock and curled around him on the chair, pressing her check against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair looking constantly at the door waiting for assistance. Holly hovered by the door, she looked at John and Mark and motioned with her head for the two of them to follow her into the privacy of her bedroom. Both of them obediently followed. She waited tell the two men were in the room and slowly closed the door. They were currently in Sherlock’s bedroom it being the nearest, it was quit strange for the man was flamboyant and messy yet his bedroom was surprisingly orderly. His bed was made looking as if it hadn't been slept in; everything had its place the only thing showing the person who he is was a small framed picture of the periodic table by the door.   
Holly turned and said to the both of them.  
“Leah is ok for the most part, she has some cuts and bruises but all the serious wounds seem to have healed a few months ago.”  
John nodded to say he understood.  
“But obviously something happened and I’m guessing by Sherlock’s edginess he called Mycroft.”  
Holly nodded agreeing with John’s statement. “Ok I know we have some things to talk about but it isn't the right time. I mean Leah has just showed up out of thin air so pregnant she looks like she’s going to burst and John we have our own baby to think about so please can we drop the subject for now?”  
John clenched his jaw and nodded stiffly still not happy about the unanswered questions. Mark looked curiously at the ex army doctor not sure what to make of him.   
“Ok, then we’ll drop it” John said in defeat “But he’s not allowed anywhere near you unless I’m there”  
Holly opened her mouth to protest but Mark cut her off. “Of course” Holly and John stared at him both not believing how easy that was. John feeling relieved that no fight was about to break out and Holly who felt slightly hurt by the rejection in Mark’s voice. They heard thumping footsteps on the stairs and Mycroft’s deep voice, Sherlock velvet Baritone voice answering. Leah’s footsteps followed Mycroft down the stairs and out the flat. Holly, John and Mark made their way to the sitting room where Sherlock was still sitting in his chair plucking away at his violin absent minded. Holly and John looked at each other and understanding passed between them. John went to the kitchen and prepared to make tea, Holly came over to Sherlock and sat beside him and ran her fingers through his soft black curls. She ignored the venoms’ looks Sherlock was throwing at her. Mark knowing that he wasn't wanted made his way to the door, before leaving he cast a confused look around the flat not sure what to think about the advents of the night. The door clicked closed behind him, Holly turned her head to look momentarily distracted. Sherlock who was rather enjoying the massage nudged her hand with his head like a cat who is begging for attention. Holly smiled softly and continued stroking his hair, her heart ached for him he’d just got his fiancé back but lost her in the same instant. John came in with mugs in his hands and gave them out.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	37. Chapter 37

One month later….  
Leah was walking up the familiar steps of 221B. She reached into her jeans pocket to bring out the small sliver key. She slowly turned the lock and entered the dimly lit hallway. She threw her keys on the table beside the door and took off her coat and putting it on the hook. As the material of the coat touched the peg, a stabbing pain started in her right temple. The room spun she closed her eyes and was somewhere else.   
She had a black coat on and put it on a piece of wood sticking out of the wall. She carefully took her gun out of its pocket.  
Leah opened her eyes and returned to 221B, she gave her head a slight shake and rubbed her temple. It flashbacks haven’t been happening often but when they did they were quit disturbing and vivid. After that day Sherlock had found her she couldn't remember anything, the last thing she remembers is walking down the street towards Xtravision but she doesn't remember the attack or her death or where she’s been for the last six months. She rested her hands on her belly, just two more weeks and the baby will be born. She was feeling a mixture of excited and nervousness. Ever since she’s been back people look shocked and go is it Sherlock’s and every time she said yes they look at her with pity. She and Sherlock haven’t told the yard about the pregnancy just because they had bigger fish to fry. She made her way up to the apartment; she opened the door and spotted Holly lounging around on the couch. Holly smiled when she saw Leah came in and gave her a big hug. It had been a tough couple of weeks for the both of them, Holly had her past and Leah to deal with while Leah had to deal with remembering her past.   
Leah looked around the flat hoping to catch a sign of the boys.  
“There not here had a case” Holly said “they’re probably at the yard now at this time” she said glancing at her watch. Leah nodded and let her eyes wonder to Holly’s stomach, Leah was much farther along then her but Leah could see she was starting to show. Holly smiled when she caught her looking and answered the unspoken question.  
“ya I’m starting to show not like you are though you look like your fit to burst” Leah laughed and loped her arm around Holly’s and said “why don’t we drop by the yard and give the boys a surprise visit” her eyes dropped to both their belly’s. Holly smiled with understanding and nerves as they walked back out of the flat and into a cab.   
They arrived to the yard and made their way inside luckily nobody of importance spotted them. They arrived to Lestrade’s floor and could see their partners in the glass office at the end. The two of them walked confidently up to the office ignoring the chatter in their wake. Leah opened the door and walked in first. Lestrade, Anderson, Donavan and John all looked up except Sherlock who was so engrossed in the file he was studying he didn't notice the intrusion. Leah smirked and walked up to him; she leant down as much as she could and kissed the top of his curls. John walked over to Holly smiling and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Lestrade smiled and looked back to the pictures he was studying unlike Anderson and Donavan who were staring at Leah’s belly. Sherlock looked up when he felt the kiss and annoyed expression on his face for being interrupted but it softened when he realised it was Leah. He stood up and hugged her kissing the top of her head, he then pulled away and looked at the belly and rubbed it with his thumb. “So how’s he doing” Sherlock asked softly, Leah rolled her eyes “You don’t know it’s a he could be a she.” For the past few weeks after Leah had some stable mindset Sherlock has been creating charts and diagrams and also doing heaps of research. He recorded how big the baby was, how many times it kicked in a day. Leah still remembers the day when she brought his hand up to feel her stomach and the look of wonder on his face as he felt the baby kick was priceless.   
She was interrupted from a happy memory by Donavan. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry you got knocked up by the freak I’d destroy the poor thing before it’s born with a father like that” Donavan said pity in her eyes. Sherlock’s usually composed expression was gone replaced with a look of fury. He walked threatenly up to her; she backed off feeling suddenly scared Sherlock never lost his composure. Anderson stepped in front off her his arms raised he said quietly “look she’s only concerned your just not father material and you know that we’re only looking after the child.” Sherlock seemed to deflate like a balloon his worst fear was being repeated back to him he knew he wasn’t father material and would probably accidentally kill the child before it even toddles. But Leah had other ideas in mind she was now whipped into a frenzy with the hurtful comments towards her fiancé and the mentioning of killing her child. Leah started shouting “HOW DARE YOU!! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT US AND SHERLOCK HOLMES WILL MAKE A BRILLENT FATHER AND IF I EVER HEAR ONE MORE INSULT ABOUT MY FIANCE OR CHILD I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE SURE NOBODY FINDS YOUR BODY!!” Leah was breathing deeply after her rant still glaring at Donavan with anger. Everyone stared at her in shock except Holly who stepped close to Donavan and literally spat in her face. “And he will be my child’s godfather” Now everyone turned their shock filled look to Holly except John who was beaming with pride and pulled her close to him with his arm. Lestrade appeared shocked “Wow wow I knew yous two were expecting” he pointed to Sherlock and Leah who was still leaning heavily on the desk “but you two congrats! Do ya know if it’s a boy or girl?” he asked. John puffed out his chest with pride and said “it’s a girl and we were gonna ask Leah and Sherlock if they would be the godparents”. He looked at Leah and Sherlock, Sherlock still stared at him in shock not sure how to react while Leah was grunting with pain. “Sherlock there’s something wrong” as Leah said this she gave a cry of pain and blood was running down her legs.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	38. Chapter 38

Sherlock kept pacing back and forth back and forth making John dizzy. He was sitting in the waiting room on a hard plastic seat that seemed to always be in Hospitals. Holly sat to his left gripping his hand nervously. Sherlock on the other hand couldn’t hold still, he stopped suddenly and looked towards the nurses’ station willing someone to come out and tell him what was happening. He growled with frustration and kicked one of the chairs sending it flying across the room, thank god nobody else except the three of them were in here. “Sherlock” John said gently giving Sherlock a silent warning. But he wasn’t listening as the doctor came in.  
“Mr. Holmes” the doctor said looking between Sherlock and John. Sherlock steeped up to him waiting to hear the news. “Well your wife had an emergency c-section but she’s fine and you have a very healthy baby boy, if you’d follow me you can see them.”   
Sherlock didn’t bother to correct the doctor that Leah wasn't his wife and followed obediently. John and Holly trailed behind silently their own eagerness making it present as the pair squeezed each others hand. The pair waited outside the room wanting to give Leah and Sherlock some privacy. Sherlock walked into the small room and spotted an exhausted looking Leah holding a small bundle in her arms. She looked up at him and smiled, tears in her dark blue eyes. He walked around to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge. His face was filled with wonderment as he looked at the tiny face of his son. Wordlessly Leah motioned for Sherlock to hold out his arms, she carefully put the precious bundle in his arms. He cradled his son close to his chest walking slowly around the room. The baby boy waved his arms as he left the comforting warmth of his mother but stilled again when he was brought into contact with his father’s warm chest. Sherlock smiled down at his son, fatherhood felt amazing beating any interesting case. Leah smiled warmly as she saw the affections of her son and his father.  
“He’s so beautiful” whispered Sherlock as he gazed lovingly at his son returning to set on the bed beside Leah. Leah nodded as she took the baby in her arms again and said “You know he’ll be the spitting image of you.” She ran her finger over the dark brown hair that was already starting to curl and as if he had heard her the baby opened his eyes showing off his blue-green-grey eyes the picture of his father. “What do you want to name him?” Sherlock asked looking at his exhausted fiancé. She paused for a while trying to decide, she looked at Sherlock shyly and said “What about Hamish, like John’s middle name?”  
Sherlock smiled with amusement and nodded “I like it, what about Greg as the middle name?” he asked unsure, he felt slightly guilty about making John and Holly the Godparent’s and not giving any title to the man that helped him on the road of recovery. At the suggesting Leah leant over and placed a soft kiss on Sherlock lips. She pulled away and looked at her son, Sherlock snaked one arm around her and the baby.  
“Hamish Greg Holmes is perfect” she said. The pair enjoyed their happiness for a few moments until the sound of the door knocking interrupted their bubble. Holly and John were at the door and right behind them were Lestrade and Mycroft. All four of them waited at the threshold of the door not sure if they are allowed enter or not. Sherlock cocked his head to signal they were allowed enter. Holly and John were the first to approach; Holly went around to Leah’s side and gave her friend an awkward hug and her congratulations. Leah carefully placed the baby into Holly’s arms. Holly slowly rocked the baby cooing; John came to her side and looked at the tiny bundle a smile on his face. He expertly took the baby off of her and held it close to his chest one arm rubbing the baby’s soft little fingers. Holly than came over and gave Sherlock a hug and said “my god he’s the spitting image of you” Sherlock nodded with pride. Sherlock watched John with his baby, he knew John was very qualified but he was still afraid something would happen to his precious little person. John spotted Mycroft awkwardly standing in the corner; John made his way over to him and asked “would you like to hold him?” Mycroft looked perplexed and started muttering excuses of how he never held a baby. Sherlock rolled his eyes and helped Mycroft put his arms in the correct way to hold the baby. John smiled smugly and but the baby into his uncles arms. Mycroft stared down at the baby for a long while not quite sure what to do with it. He smiled as the baby clung onto his thumb with its tiny fist, his umbrella lay forgotten by the door.  
“Come on now you've had ages its my turn now” Lestrade said coming to stand beside Mycroft putting the blue teddy bear he brought with him on the bedside table. Lestrade carefully took the baby away from Mycroft and looked at Sherlock and Leah. “Holly is right! My god there’ll be two Sherlock’s running around together soon……… What’s his name?” he asked looking back to the baby. Sherlock smiled and answered “Hamish Greg Holmes.” Lestrade and John looked at him shocked. “You named the baby after me!” John and Lestrade said together. Sherlock suddenly looked awkward and was looking at his feet, Leah rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs and said “go on love tell them how we named Hamish.” Sherlock cleared his throat several times and looked at the two men waiting his answer “we named him after the two most important people in my life” he said not looking at either of them. Lestrade started laughing and said between giggles “you forget my name on a daily bases and you decided to remember on the day your son is born.” Everyone laughed and after a few more turns with the baby the four of them left leaving the couple alone again.   
Leah exhausted from her surgery snuggled down under the duvet and fell asleep almost instantly. Sherlock stood beside the window his son fast asleep in his arms. He looked at Leah to make sure she was asleep and started whispering to Hamish. “Hi it’s finally nice to meet you in person after all those months of you being an embryo and staying inside mama’s belly for so long. When you get big and strong you, me and John well run around the city together chasing bad guys and solving murders. That reminds me I have to teach you the science of deduction the earlier the better. You better be able to talk in a month’s time or else we’ll be off schedule.”   
He placed the baby in his incubator and pushed a few chairs together for a make shift bed. He used his coat as a blanket and faced the room keeping an eye on his son and fiancé encase either needed him. He fell asleep.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few months later……..  
Leah came into the kitchen weighed down by shopping bags. She put all the groceries away humming to herself as she did. “Sherlock” she called she was about to look for him in Hamish’s room when she spotted him lying on the couch with Hamish on his chest both of them sound asleep. She smiled softly admiring the rhythm of Sherlock’s and Hamish’s combined breathing. She heard familiar footsteps on the stairs and she quickly went to make sure not to wake Sherlock. She opened the door as silently as she could and gestured for John and Holly to come in. Leah put her finger to her lips and pointed at the couch. Leah took both their arms and led them to Hamish’s room and closed the door quietly behind her.  
“I don’t think I've ever seen him asleep” John whispered. Leah nodded in agreement and looked at her watch.  
“Holly we better get going before the shops close you can’t have your baby born and it not having anything to wear.” Leah said looking at Holly’s swollen tummy. Holly smiled softly and cradled her belly and said “I wish she’d come out I’m so uncomfortable she’s three days late, come on then we better get moving.” The three of them went down the stairs and out the front door, when they were safely on the path outside John asked in his normal voice “shouldn't someone stay with Sherlock?” Leah shook her head and told John “no, I’m going back to work soon and we can’t expect Ms. Hudson to take care of Hamish all the time.”  
Holly smiled and asked “is it the first time he’s taking care of Hamish by himself?” Leah nodded and the three of them started laughing. They bundled into a cab and off they went to get the finishing touches. 

Hamish woke up to the sound of the front door closing. He pushed himself up to a half crawling half lying position. He looked down at his father who was breathing deeply, Hamish felt his chest go up with every intake and down with every breath out. Hamish who was bored at watching his father (a trait he’d picked up from the very man) and started hitting his father’s chest with his tiny fists. “dada banghuagahb” Hamish gurgled as he continued trying to gain Sherlock’s attention.   
Sherlock’s eyes fluttered open and he saw his son looking at him with his big blue-grey-green eyes. Sherlock smiled and kissed Hamish’s forehead, he pushed back one of the wild dark brown curls from his son’s eyes. Sherlock got up with Hamish in his arms and started wondering around the flat. Like his son he was starting to get increasingly bored and he had already deduced that Leah and Ms. Hudson weren't here to entertain him. He walked over to the kitchen pulling out a bag of human eyeballs from the fridge, he was about to turn on the Bunsen burner to see how long it would take before the eye melted when his phone started ringing. He walked over to his chair with Hamish in one arm and eyeballs in the other. He un wedged the phone from between the leather cushions, his eyes lit up when he saw it was Lestrade. He quickly transferred the bag of eyeballs from his right hand to his left and answered the phone. Hamish leaned forward trying to grab hold of the bag but Sherlock with his impossible long arms just kept it out of reach.  
“Sherlock Holmes” he answered already looking around the messy flat for his Belstaff coat.  
“Hey Sherlock…….. Look we need you it’s the forth in a row. We think it’s a string of murders but all the deaths seem to be self inflicted.”  
Sherlock interrupted him “text me the address I’ll be there in five minutes” he hung up and walked to his room with Hamish. He placed Hamish on the giant bed as he quickly changed from his sleepwear to one of his tailor suits. When he deemed himself ready he tied his scarf around his neck and swung on his Belstaff that he found in the sitting room underneath a giant teddy. He quickly went up to Hamish’s room and strapped on the baby sling. He quickly put a giggling Hamish in gently. He took a prepared bottle from the fridge and a couple of nappies and stuck them in his giant coat pockets. He waltzed outside, hailed a cab and off he went.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	39. Chapter 39

Holly was looking at a cute purple onsie when her water broke. She had been having pains all day but thought nothing of it. She called John and Leah and quickly the three of them went to hospital. It birth lasted only two hours much to Holly’s relief after a few minutes of the baby being checked she had her beautiful daughter in her arms. Holly smiled when she saw the big blue eyes staring back at her the picture of John’s but unlike John’s sandy blond hair the little girl had dark hazelnut brown hair like Holly’s. As if Holly’s daughter knew this she reached up and tugged on Holly’s hair making Holly giggle. Holly just couldn’t believe it, she was finally here. John and Holly just sat silently staring at the tiny human that both of them had created. John looked at his wife adoration and love shone in his eyes mixed with tears of happiness.  
“What about Mary?” Holly suggested.  
“No had a girlfriend called Mary I was even engaged to her but she lied to me and broke my heart and I’d rather not have any reminders on that.” John said bitterly.  
Holly looked at him apologetically thinking for a few moments when the perfect name hit her.  
“You already know what you want to name her don’t you?” he asked.  
Holly nodded and bit her lip “Willow Francis Watson” she whispered. He smiled “You know if you shorten willow it makes will and will is short for William like Sherlock’s first name.” She smiled at how quickly her husband got the idea for the name “Hamish’s name gave me the inspiration” she said simply turning back to look at Willow as she yawned. Holly leant back so her head was cradled against John’s chest and closed her eyes. John put one arm under Willow for support and gave his wife the sleep she deserves.   
Leah was sitting outside the room on an uncomfortable plastic chair much like the one Sherlock occupied only a few months ago. She nervously twisted the wedding rig on her finger. She remembered the day they got married Hamish was still quite small. It was a simple marriage in a registry office only Holly, John, Lestrade, Ms.Hudson and Mycroft present. The pair only said their vows signed their documents and slipped the rings on their fingers. The ring was silver, gold and a white gold bands interwoven with each other, Sherlock’s name was engraved on the inside as is hers on Sherlock’s. Unlike her Sherlock doesn’t wear the ring on his finger he wears it on a chain around his neck. This bothers Leah sometimes because that means women think he’s available and try their luck but of course Sherlock crushes their chances and sends them away sobbing. Leah’s thoughts were interrupted When her phone “binged” with a new message. It said  
Sherlock’s at a crime scene with Hamish just thought you’d like to know- GL

She looked at her phone in shock for a few minutes before texting John her apologises of having to leave and quickly left the hospital taking the first cab she sees. Her stomach was twisting with barely controlled anger as the cab took her to the crime scene that Lestrade had texted the address of. She couldn't believe Sherlock would do something like this, Sherlock bloody Holmes took their four month old baby to a murder scene! And when she gets her hands on the consulting detective he’d wish he’d jumped off that roof properly. She got out of the cab at the edge of the yellow police tap and jumped out of the cab stomping angrily towards the lanky figure she could see in the distance. Sherlock stood right beside a corpse of a woman in her early twenties with Hamish strapped to his chest sucking his own fist. Sherlock was about to kneel down to gets a better look when he saw his furious wife making her way towards him. He gulped involuntarily but kept his expression neutral. She stood right in front of him her hands on her hips glaring at him. “William Sherlock Scott Holmes what the hell do you think you are doing” She yelled making all the yarders look up at the short Irish woman.   
Sherlock explained in a small voice “Leah, Hamish will grow up solving crimes and interesting murders and he can’t be squeamish so it’s better if he gets used to it now. And also what about the next time I have to go out on a case and there is no one to look after him?”  
Leah’s face went so red with anger he thought she was going to burst. “HE’S FOUR MONTHS OLD SHERLOCK!! AND DIDN'T YOU THINK SEEING THIS STUFF WITH HAVE A NEGATIVE INFLUENCE; HE MIGHT BE SCARED OF THIS STUFF IN THE FUTURE!! AND DON’T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT CRAP THAT HE’LL GET USED TO IT; YOU CERTAINLY DID NOT SEE ANYTHING LIKE THIS WHEN YOU WERE A CHILD SO THAT EXCUSE DOES NOT FLY. NOW GIVE ME MY BABY AND AFTER YOUR FINISHED you will meet me back at the flat and we will discuss this in private.” She hissed. Sherlock quickly unstrapped the sling and helped Leah into it. Leah gave him one more glare before taking the bottle and nappies Sherlock had and putting them in her handbag. She walked away her hand combing through Hamish’s wild curls, her anger slowly melting away. Lestrade walked over to a shocked Sherlock and asked “Have ya got anything?”  
Sherlock looked around startled “umm what… oh yes yes her” he pointed at the corpse. He knelt down to finish his inspection but he couldn’t concentrate with the nagging of the argument at the back of his head. He took a deep breath and stuffed the memory through the door marked LATER for future reference. He looked at her again and launched into his deductions.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Leah was walking down the street, Hamish strapped to her chest gurgling happily. She passed a packed pub; men were sitting outside with different coloured jerseys. Must be a match on she thought studying the men wishing she could order a pint and watch whatever sport was on. But she had Hamish now to think about, she loved Hamish and wouldn’t trade him for the world but she does wish she could have that sense of freedom back. She was reflecting on this when a brown-blond head wearing a man u shirt looked up at her, she recognized him at once it was Mark. She walked over to him, “Hi” she said. “Hi” he replied “so this little man must be Hamish!” he said pointing to the curious baby who was staring at him. Leah smiled and took Hamish out of the sling and handed him to Mark.   
“ya that’s Hamish, say hi Hamish” she cooed. The baby waved his palm side to side in a wave. Mark smiled and got up and started walking the way Leah was heading. She walked beside him studying the man for the first time. He looked much better then last time they’d meet, less worry lines on his face and more smile lines were his eyes crinkle up when he laughs. During the few months Leah was getting better she helped Holly, John and Mark work through their problems. Mark told them that he had sought them out because he was desperate and he wanted a way out from under his employers thumb. That was easily solved with a quick phone call from Mycroft and his employer was found dead in the Themes three days later. Now Mark who now works happily as an accountant has friends, goes out to the pubs and even started dating after Holly refused him. They walked down the quite street towards 221b; Leah can’t help but smile at how happy Mark looks. Leah was about to ask him about the recent girl he was dating when she felt something hard and cold poke into her spine. A man that smelt of a mixture of alcohol and sweat breathed against her ear. “You so much as breath to loudly I’ll shoot you first in the spine then your knees and then end your miserable existence with a bullet through your temple do you understand” The man whispered in her ear. She nodded slowly and looked sideways at Mark who had a tall burly man with brown hair pointing a gun at the back of his head. Mark gave her a reassuring nod and held Hamish closer to his chest. Hamish looked at the fear on his mothers face and started crying loudly.   
The man behind Leah said “Jesus Christ Bill shut that kid up!” The man behind Mark moved around to his side and held the steel barrel of the gun against Hamish’s temple right underneath his curly fringe. Hamish’s screamed louder, “Please stop” Leah shouted tears in her eyes “he’s just scared give him to me and he’ll stop crying”. The man’s finger twitched around the trigger but he allowed Mark to transfer the sobbing baby into Leah’s waiting arms. Leah held him close to her chest, rubbing his back singing the periodic table underneath her breath. Every time Sherlock sang it to their baby, Hamish would quit down in minutes and in this situation was no different. Hamish stopped wailing and looked into his mothers blue worried eyes tears running down his cheeks, Leah sighed in relief glad he’d stopped crying and thanked god that she learned all the elements by heart. The two men who were kidnapping them grew impatient and stuck the gun against her spine again forcing her to get into a black BMW with tinted windows. Mark sat beside her; the two sat very close trying to draw comfort from each others presence. One man sat on either side of them and the car drove off.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	40. Chapter 40

Holly lay on the crisp white hospital bed with Willow slumbering peacefully in her arms. John sat in the chair beside the bed fast asleep his arms crossed. Holly watched as his brow crumpled in those adorable wrinkles that he only gets when he’s asleep. Holly smiled and looked down at her daughter again. Willows small button nose and her soft features resemble remarkable like Holly but the general look of her face you could tell from a mile away that it was John’s child. Holly stiffly got out of the bed and placed the tiny baby in the incubator next to her bed. Holly gazed at her for a moment with a smile on her face before searching her room for her housecoat and slippers. Holly walked out into the hall expecting to see Leah waiting there but she was disappointed when she found the chairs empty. She mentally face palmed herself remembering that she had to go due to an emergency with Hamish. She walked around the hospital for awhile until she got too tired and returned to her room. Willow and John were still fast asleep. Holly slid into bed thinking of all the memories the three of them will make together in their new life. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
They arrived at an abandoned warehouse. The man beside Leah grabbed her underarm and tugged her violently out of the car. She stumbled along with Hamish still in her arms with Mark right beside her. They walked into the dimly let warehouse; Leah could barely see her hand in front of her face. The man made her came to a standstill, the lights suddenly come on and Leah tried her best to cover her eyes. Hamish buries his face in her collar bone.   
“Well hello again so glad you could join the game” an Irish voice rang out from the shadows. Pain exploded from behind Leah’s eyes, she’d heard that voice before but she couldn’t remember from where. Mark’s face drained of all colour as Moriarty stepped out of the shadows. Moriarty stood right in front of the pair his black hair gelled back and him wearing his usual Westwood suit. Leah had seen him from somewhere but she couldn’t place it and her headache got worse. Mark’s eyes kept flickering to the door directly behind Moriarty trying to figure out if he could escape. Moriarty smiled when he saw Mark’s fear and Leah’s confusion, he stepped up to them until he was right in front of Leah.  
“Well hello my dear long time no see” he began speaking directly to Leah. Leah didn’t answer but stared at him a question in her eyes. He laughed and put his hand to his forehead in a mock gesture of forgetfulness. “Oh I’m sorry I forgot you have amnesia” his eyes flickered to Hamish who was gazing at him in curiosity tears still drying on his face.   
“This must be young Hamish, he’s the image of my Sherlock” he ran his fingers through Hamish’s dark curls. Fear settled in Leah’s stomach as she heard “my Sherlock” only one man called Sherlock that, she stepped back putting Hamish out of Moriarty’s grasp. “Moriarty” she breathed fear evident in her voice. Moriarty’s grin widened when he heard this “I never understood why he picked you, I thought you were as boring as the other goldfish in this world but you surprise me you prove to have a higher intelligence than I first thought” he said with almost childlike glee.  
Leah looked at him realising the true extent of the danger herself and her child were in. Moriarty gazed hungrily at her for a few moments before he turned around and strode off clicking his fingers as he went. The man behind Leah pushed her forward into following the madman. They entered a cemented room; two tables lay in the centre of it with people tied to them. They were two women, one a girl no older then twelve who was bound by her legs and arms and was blindfolded. The other was a severely pregnant woman who was also bound in a similar fashion. Moriarty stopped in between the two tables and turned around to face Leah and Mark who looked like he was going to be sick.  
“Leah I now know you have some form of intelligence but let’s put it to the test” he pointed to the two women.   
“Here are the rules to our little game. You will pick which one dies and I’ll let the other one live. But you also choose the method of execution I’ll use; I will give you a list of them. If you don’t pick there will be awful consequences.” Moriarty finished with a manic smile on his face as he saw Leah’s expression turned to revulsion.  
Leah shook her head violently from side to side. “NO n-o-o-o” she shouted covering Hamish’s eyes afraid of what’s going to happen. Moriarty smiled as if he wanted that answer, he went over to the tray with all kinds of instruments on it. He took a long sliver knife and stabbed the young girl in the chest causing her to scream. He left her to bleed out slowly on the table creating a crimson like coffin around the dying girl. He than went over to the pregnant lady slicing her belly open, letting her baby die slowly. He than slit the screaming woman’s throat so the sound changed from a piercing scream to sickening chocked noises.   
Moriarty than took out a gun from his back pocket and faced Leah, he calmly held up the gun and fired. Leah closed her eyes and shielded Hamish as much as she could with her body. When she felt no bullet tare through her flesh, she quickly looked over Hamish making sure he was unhurt. She was relieved until she remembered there was an extra party with them. She turned around and saw Mark clutch his chest, blood spilling through his fingers, his breathing laboured. Leah watched tears falling down her face as Mark fell face forward and lay still on the ground, his breathing stopped. The two men picked up Mark’s lifeless body and drag him out of the warehouse leaving Leah alone with Moriarty.  
“You bastard” Leah whispered looking at the dark red stain left from where Mark lay.  
“Oh” Moriarty said with mock shock in his voice “silly me forgetting so many things” he waved his hands around to in fancies his point the gun still in his right hand.   
“If you don’t pick I kill them both and a member of your party. First it was that sweet Mark boy than it will be someone a little closer to home” he nodded at Hamish whose eyes were still covered by Leah’s hand. Leah clutched Hamish protect fully.   
“And than after him it will be Holly, Johnny boy and than my poor Shirley lock” Moriarty looked at her seriously “now are you going to play the game?”   
Leah nodded tears running down her cheeks knowing that she has no other chose.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	41. Chapter 41

Sherlock walked up the flight of stairs to his flat. He was nervous about confronting Leah so he cautiously opened the front door. He walked in and immediately noticed Leah had not been home that night. He took his phone out from his pocket and texted every number in his phone asking if anyone knew where she was. Every reply was no even Mycroft’s. Sherlock went further into the flat going into his bedroom knowing that something was seriously wrong. Fear closed around his heart as he walked into the bedroom and saw what lay on the bed and he knew they were all doomed.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

TO BE CONTINUED>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and i'll write the next part in a while  
> LB


End file.
